


Long Live the King

by HorizonWalker



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cussing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Link, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonWalker/pseuds/HorizonWalker
Summary: After going into the final battle dehydrated, starving, and sleep-deprived, the Hero was bested. Upon waking up, the Hero feels like because of her failure she must now live in exile. How will she cope with the now king of hyrule summoning not only her but the princesses Midna and Zelda for a peace treaty? And will she be able to keep her secret from a certain male Gerudo?Updates random for now.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 153





	1. Sword Fight Against Ganondorf

The wolf howls as the final battle ensues. I exhale through my nose, trying to ignore the multiple wounds littering my body. My head is spinning from loss of blood, but I have to stay strong. Midna died to give me a chance to kill this monster. I won't let her down. Not again!

**_We can do this, Link. Together. For Midna._ **

_For Midna,_ I agree. _And for Zelda. For Hyrule. The Twilight Realm. For all realms!_

Ganondorf takes one look at me and laughs. His laugh mocks me. I try to raise my shield, but my arm doesn't budge. The gash in my right arm from my shoulder to my elbow might have something to do with that. My fingers are tightly gripping my sacred sword. The same sword my grandfather used when he fought the same King of Evil. He never gave up, even in death. He came back as a spirit to train the next Hero. He trained me that the Hero of Hyrule never gives up. He never did.

 _I can't give up either!_ I think to myself. _Hyrule is depending on me._

**_On us, Link. We have to work together. Just keep focused and we can do this. I will lend you all the strength I can, my fangs will add power to your blade, but you have to be in this 100% or it won't work._ **

"Give up, little Hero," the Demon King bellows. "You can not possibly win." His yellow eyes are glaring straight at me, but I see a hunger in those eyes. A hunger I know quite well. The wolf has the same hunger when fighting its enemies.

However my muscles ache in agreement to his words. My left arm is going numb from where King Bulblin cut it off at the beginning of my journey. Just my luck that the boar beast's tusks just so happened to nick there a few minutes ago. And that one of Ganondorf's ghost guys landed a good blow on the back of the shoulder when the princess and I were trying to shoot him. 

I wish I was a little more rested and prepared when I began this battle, but it's too late now. I glare at the Gerudo, knowing full well that my defiance might kill me. But I'm going to die here either way. It'll either be by his blade of from my body collapsing due to the strain it has undertaken from the past few months. All I know is that I am fated to die here.

_And we will die fighting.  
_

The wolf howls in agreement.

He smirks, as if reading my thoughts. "Foolish Hylian," he chuckles. "You remind me of that brat from long ago."

_Is he talking about the Shade?_

**_Focus on the enemy!_ **

His smugness flattens as his golden eyes pierce my soul. He's challenging me to a battle of spirit.

I accept and pierce his gaze with my own. I can feel the wolf within me growling at the boar beast within him. Somehow, I feel the beast in him growling back at the wolf. It's almost as if they're fighting once again. This time, however, they are using only their raw power. It's almost too much to bare. But I refuse to back down. I will not allow Hyrule to fall into darkness again. I can't fail the princess again.

Behind me, I hear Epona shifting uneasily. I wish I could comfort her but Ganondorf made sure she and Princess Zelda could not interfere by putting up some translucent golden wall. It's the same type of wall that surrounded the castle a few hours ago.

 ** _Stay focused!_** the wolf barks at me. Thankfully I never took my eyes off of the so called King in front of me.

His smirk returns. "Except for your eyes," he continues his earlier sentence. "'The eyes of a beast', is that what everyone told you?" He laughs, breaking eye contact. "How quaint. To you, it was a compliment." He laughs sarcastically as his eyes stare off into the distance.

_Is he remembering something?_

**_Who cares! We need to take care of him_ _now!_ **

I hear growling before I realize the sound is coming from my lips. Seems like the wolf has had enough of this beast. I try to get it under control, but it refuses to listen. However, its growling catches his attention.

"And the attitude of one as well I see," he states. He slowly starts advancing towards me.

**_We can take him!_ **

_But for how long?  
_

**_As long as we need._ **

_What about the princess? She needs to get out of here in case we fail._

**_Do NOT take your eyes off of the beast. He will kill you in an instant!_ **

_I have to warn the princess. She needs to get the hell away from here!  
_

Taking a risk, I turn towards the princess and motion her to go. She tries to give me her stern princess look that states, "I'm not going anywhere" but I drop my emotional defenses and show her with my eyes that I have no idea how long I can hold off Ganondorf. Hyrule needs her to stay alive in order to have hope. She needs to leave now while there is still time.

Tears start to well up in her eyes as she turns Epona around and rides off. I didn't really pay attention which direction as I am still fighting a behemoth of a man. As I turn back, I see his boot accelerating towards me. I quickly leap and roll towards the side. As soon as I stand up, I noticed my arms are extremely light. My eyes scan the ground where I was and see my sword and shield laying on the ground. Ganondorf steps in front of them, completely blocking me from my only chance of surviving this battle. He smirks and creates another golden wall, this time around my sword and shield.

 _Shit!_ I mentally shout. _I have no weapons, no room to run, I can't turn into a wolf. What do I do?_

**_Stay on guard! We have to think of something!_ _What other items do you have that we can use!_  
**

I take deep breathes and try to stay focused as I keep shuffling away from this monster.

_**Ball and chain?** _

_Too heavy._

_**Claw Shot?** _

_Can't grab his armor. Plus he'd probably dodge or deflect._

_**Fishing rod?** _

_Could distract him, but I don't have anything to strike him with._

_Boomerang is useless as well as the slingshot. I don't think I could even draw my bow. I'm all out of bombs._

I pant, trying to keep the tears from flowing.

_I'm all out of options._

"Give up, Hero!" Ganondorf demands. He knows he has me cornered.

**_No, no, no! We can not give up!_ **

_...but what_ can _we do? What can_ I _do?_

In my panic I fail to notice Ganondorf advancing towards me until I feel his boot slam into my head.


	2. Fall of the Hero

The first thing my brain allows me to process is the pain. I would scream if I could, but no sound escapes my mouth. In fact, my mouth doesn't even move. My eyes, which would usually scrunch in pain, are still as stone. Panic settles into my system as I slowly realize I can't move aside from breathing.

"Link?"

_Midna? Am I dead? I didn't think death would hurt so much._

"Is everything alright?"

_Renado? Did you die too? Did everyone die? Did Ganondorf kill everyone?_

"Link's breathing really hard. I think she might be awake."

_Why is there panic in your voice, Midna?_

"She must be in an incredible amount of pain. However, due to the strain on her body from her adventures, her muscles aren't going to move easily."

_Wait, am I alive?_

"What about her head? Did that cause any damage?"

_My head?_

"I can not tell at this moment. However, I can get an ointment for the pain."

_What happen-_

_Ganondorf..._

A flood of memories crash over me. My fights with the King of Evil, the Princess, Midna's death-

Midna's death. Midna died. How is she here at my side?

**_Because she didn't die._ **

_Wolf? What do you mean she didn't die?  
_

**_She didn't die. Ganondorf only wounded her. She found us in the middle of the field. She rushed to Kakariko to get the village leader._ **

_I can't believe it...She's alive.  
_

**_And so are we._ **

"Link," Midna's soft voice rings out. "If you can hear me, then please, try to get better soon. Renado's coming back with the ointment. Try to rest."

_Midna..._

**_Listen to her, Link. We need the rest._ **

After Renado place the ointment on my limbs, I fall asleep as the pain becomes a dull numbness.

* * *

I don't know how long I slept, but I wake up with the sun in my eyes. I slowly open my eyes, which feel like lead, to see Midna staring out the window.

_She really is alive. I can't believe it!_

"M...Mi" My throat is raw and course like the desert sand. Thankfully, I catch Midna's attention.

"Link!" She flies over to my bedside. "Thank the gods! You're awake."

A knock echoes through the room before the door opens, revealing the shaman Renado.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

 _Finally?_ I tilt my head in confusion.

Midna looks down and crosses her tiny legs as she clasps her arms behind her back. "Link, I don't know how to tell you this other than bluntly but...well...you were out for a week."

_A week?! We were out for a week?!_

Strangely, the wolf is silent.

_Wolf?_

No response.

"Link?" I look up to meet Renado's eyes. "How are you feeling?"

_How am I feeling? I'm confused! Where is the wolf? Why was I out for a week? Where is Zelda? How is Midna alive?_

"Renado, do you mind if Link and I talk for a bit? In private?"

The shaman nods and leaves the room, closing the door as he does.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"W...wol..."

"The wolf?"

I nod.

"What about it?" she asks, confused.

I decide to just sign what I want to say. I lift my arm, albeit with some struggle and tell her, 'The wolf isn't responding to me.'

"What do you mean? The wolf can't be gone. It's a part of you!"

'That's what I thought. But I'm not getting any responses from them.'

She hums, not knowing what this means. The wolf and I have always been together, even before I realized it. When I first transformed into the wolf, I fought against the instincts. But over time, I learned to let go of my control and give in to the commands of the wolf. Turns out, they knew what they were doing. Their fangs worked just about as well as my sword, and they had great skills such as tracking down anything they smell, they can find soft patched of dirt, hell they even found those damn pesky bugs that held the light from the light spirits. The wolf and I are inseparable...or at least, I thought we were.

_Wolf, please, if you can hear me, answer me._

"Link?" the Twilight Princess looks at me with concern in her big red eyes. How is it I am just now noticing she no longer has the Fuse Shadow shard on her head?

_Oh yeah, Ganondorf crumbled it in his grip before the horse chase._

_Horse chase...Epona...Zelda!_

'Midna, have you seen Zelda? She escaped the battle before I was knocked out.'  


"I'm sorry, Link. But I only got there after you were knocked out. Ganondorf was long gone."

I sigh, somewhat defeated.

_Ganondorf could be tracking down Zelda as we speak and I'm stuck in bed licking my wounds. Hell, Ganondorf could have already found her and she's a prisoner again...or dead._

'Wait, Midna. How did you survive? We thought you were dead.'

She laughs. "You can't get rid of me that easily!" She sighs and looks down. "But if I'm being honest, I have no clue how I survived. The last thing I remember before finding you was using the Fused Shadows to fight Ganondorf. After that, nothing but darkness. Then there was a blinding light. I woke up at the edge of Hyrule Field, just outside the castle town walls. I flew around trying to find you and Zelda, but I only found you broken and beaten on the ground. I quickly rushed to Kakariko to get the shaman, who was already talking to the light spirit Eldin. Apparently, Eldin alerted Renado that I was coming and to help me, and by extension you."

I nod at her story, mentally wincing how she described me as beaten and broken. Ganondorf really did a number on me.

I move to sit up, determined not to stay in bed. That's when I noticed it.

'Midna, where are my clothes? And more importantly, my bandages?'

She sighs. "Link, you were bloody, bruised, and barely breathing when I found you. Those bandages weren't helping. We had to take them off in order to properly clean all of your wounds."

My breathing starts to quicken.

'Renado knows? How many other people know?'

"No one else. I asked Renado to keep it a secret." she says in a calming tone.

I sigh and wrap a blanket around my shoulders so my breasts don't show. They ache with every slight movement, but I slowly start to stand up.

"Link!"

I ignore my friend and stand. My legs shake with the sudden weight, but I know I can't stay here. It's not my nor the wolf's nature to sit still while someone needs our help.

Midna floats by my side as I step out of the room. I take a good look around and notice I'm in the inn. Renado is waiting downstairs. He sees me and waits patiently by the staircase. I keep my gaze steady as I slowly descend down the rickety wooden stairs. When I get to the bottom, I notice a grim look on Renado's face.

'What's wrong?'

He sighs. "You may want to take a seat." He motions to the small wooden table. I remember sitting there after I helped escort the young Prince Ralis. Ilia was worried sick and Colin and I tried to comfort her. Now, Renado and Midna are sitting where Colin and I were. I'm now sitting in Ilia's spot. 

'What's going on?'

The shaman sighs. "It would seem that news of your defeat have reached Hyrule."

I tense. _Everyone knows I failed._

"My friend, there are rumors that you are now dead."

_...What?_


	3. Retreat to the Hidden

It's a good thing I'm sitting because I would've collapsed onto something with that kind of news. I'm familiar with the rumors that float around Castle Town but someone always seems to have hope.

_Surely not everyone thinks I'm dead...right?_

I try to keep calm, but it seems all I can do at this point is panic.

_If everyone thinks I'm dead, does that mean they lost hope?_

One thought enters my head and it makes my stomach churn.

_Ganondorf really did win, didn't he?_

Minda's soft tiny hands startle me out of my thoughts. She's rubbing my cheeks. It's only then I notice that I'm crying. We silently communicate with our eyes. I tell her that this news is too much to bare. She lets me know that she knows how I feel, she felt the same way when Zant took her throne.

Renado seems to understand we need a moment. He leaves the inn, but makes sure no one can see us through the door way.

"Talk to me, Link."

I sigh, actually defeated at this point.

'I have to get out of here.'

"What? But where would you go?"

I think for a moment before a place pops into my head.

'The hidden village. Who knows, maybe Zelda's there too. But I can't stay here. I feel too much like a failure.'

Midna doesn't argue with me. She knows all too well what I'm feeling. She felt it too when she was turned into an imp and her home was taken from her. She still can't face them, even after Zant's defeat. She proved to herself she is still the strongest warrior of her clan, yet she still feels she can't go back.

She nods her head and says, "I can get us close to there tonight, while everyone is asleep. However, it might be tricky. I don't know if Ganondorf has any spies out there. And since you don't have a weapon..."

_Shit, that reminds me!_

'Did you see my sword and shield anywhere on the battlefield?'

Midna shakes her head solemnly. "No, just you. That may be how Ganondorf started the rumor of your death."

_Yeah, if anyone started the rumor, it's Ganondorf._

'Fine, we can do a stealth mission. Find a way in with no sound or attacks.'  


"That's risky."

'True, but you did the same thing to get into the dungeon to find me. Remember?'

She smiles fondly at the memory. It feels like forever ago. I was new to the wolf and to the Twilight. Minda being an annoying little shit didn't help much either. But she did show me what I could do as the wolf. I'd say that's when to instincts of a wolf started kicking in. And soon after that, I started hearing the voice of the wolf. I fought both Midna's and the wolf's wills, still thinking and acting like a Hylian. Back then, I thought it was degrading having to take orders from someone and act like a dog. Then the wolf asked if I felt the same way when I was training to serve the princess. I had to do some self-reflecting after that.

"Okay. Tonight, we leave for the Hidden Village. First, let's see if we can get Renado to find you some clothes," she says with a small laugh.

* * *

Renado had some spare clothing lying around. However, neither he nor Midna will let me wrap up my breasts, both agreeing I need to keep those unbound until all of my wounds heal. I can eat, but my stomach is only allowing liquids in my system. So soup and water it is for me. I'm also drinking a bit of red potion with every meal that way my wounds will heal faster.

When night finally comes around, Midna and I wait until we know Renado is asleep. The full moon hangs high overhead. Roughly three in the morning.

I look over at my impish friend and we nod. Now is the perfect time to do this. I see Midna concentrate on the portal closest the Hidden Village. The Great Bridge of Eldin portal. I remember when we used the portal to put the bridge back together. Zant really caused some chaos by tearing apart some of the bridges. Thankfully Midna and I were able to find the bridges and put them back in their proper places.

All we have to do this time is teleport there, get off the bridge without being seen, and travel the half mile to the village in the light of the full moon. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

I feel the familiar tug of my body being split apart by the twilight travel and for once since I woke up, I feel at peace. It doesn't last long though. The twilight travel only lasts for a few seconds. But it felt good to have something familiar to cling on to.

I hear heavy breathing beside me and barely catch Midna as she falls. Seems that travel took a lot out of her. I can't imagine how exhausted she was when she teleported both Zelda and myself into the middle of Hyrule field with no portals.

I cradle her close to my chest as I scan my surroundings. No bulblins in sight.

_That's odd. Normally there's some shooting at me by now._

I stay low to the ground as I slowly make my way towards the end of the bridge. Again, no bulblins.

_Did Ganondorf call all of his forces back?_

Throughout the trip, I see no bulblins, no scouts, no signs of life. There is nothing out here.

I see the cave to the village. Normally, there's a hoard of bulblins, but again there is nothing. 

I adjust my friend in my grasp and walk into the cave. Taking one last look behind me, I see the cold rocks of the canyon walls. I turn and walk to the village, a place where I will either find peace or a place I will live in exile for the rest of my life.


	4. The Lone Wolf's Howl

_My head's spinning. My limbs feel heavy with fatigue and my bandages are restricting my breathing. I hear an evil chuckle just in front of my but my vision is too blurry to make out who is here with me. A cough escapes my lips as I fall to my knees._

_"Looking a little worse for wear, aren't we, little Hero," laughs the voice._

_Ice runs through my veins in seconds. I know who that voice belongs to. Only one person has a voice that gruff and a tone that mocks my very nature with every syllable._

_I feel Ganondorf's heavy footsteps vibrate through the ground. He stops just before me. I feel one of his cold, meaty fingers lift my chin up to face him._

_My vision clears a little and I can finally see the smug look on his face. He is kneeling before me yet his form still towers over mine. His cape flows behind him, adding to his menacing stance above me._

_"You know you can not win. Just give up," he says in a demanding tone._

_I want to shake my head and show that I will never give up, but a part of me wants to surrender._

I wasn't meant for this, _I think to myself._ I'm just a simple farm girl. And even before that, I was only trained to be a guard. I can't save the world. I can barely save myself. 

**Link, what are you thinking?!** _the wolf barks._ **We can't give up. We have a mission!**

Wolf, I can't keep doing this!

_The Gerudo disappears as well as the voice of the wolf. I look around and see I am in the ruins in the desert. My limbs are no longer heavy and I can breath just fine now. I take in a deep breath and notice that my breasts aren't restricted in the slightest. In fact, I have no breasts. I look down to see a muscular chest hidden behind a fresh green tunic._

The hell...

_Suddenly, the ruins around me start putting themselves back together. I see spectral spirits moving backwards all over the place. They all seem to be tall with long red hair and are wearing desert clothing. They're very beautiful._

_I hear a distant song that sounds so familiar but I can't place from where. It fills me with both a sense of comfort and of dread._

_"Link," a tough female voice rings out. I turn around and am met with a woman dressed in all white. The amount of golden jewelry that adorns her must signal that she is important._

Tribe leader maybe?

_"Nabooru," I hear a voice similar to the Shade's exit my throat. "Is everything alright?"_

_She nods. "Yes, the Gerudos have decided to follow me and elect me as their new tribe leader. Ganondorf will pay for his betrayal."_

Wait what?

"I'm glad your people are following you. After what those witches did, I'd be surprised if any of the Gerudos would follow that pig anymore."

Nabooru places her hands on her hips. "Indeed, there were a few families that felt his betrayal coming seven years ago and fled while he was on his way to Hyrule Castle."

_The scene shifts yet again and now I am in the realm where I train with the Shade.But there is no shade around.  
_

**Why did you give up?**

_I spin around and see the wolf. I actually see my wolf form.  
_

_"Wolf, what do you mean? I didn't give up, I was defeated."_

_They snaps thier jaws at me and growl. Fear courses through my entire being. I now understand how everybody saw me when I was a wolf._

_A scary beast._

**The moment you decided to flee, the moment you gave into your shame, you gave up. Why? Has the Shade taught you nothing? Has your time with Midna not given you any motivations? Does the fact that the fate of not only this realm but also the Twilight Realm now rests in the hands on the one who holds the boar beast no longer bother you?!  
**

_I avert my eyes, shame rising in my soul.  
_

**Even now you give in. You do nothing but cower. Hiding in exile, too ashamed to fight for Hyrule.  
**

_"What's the point? They all think I'm dead."  
_

**All the more reason to fight for them! They need hope. They believe the Hero to be dead and their princess is nowhere to be found.**

_"Why are you getting on to me for this? Both Midna and Zelda fled from their homes, why am I any different?"  
_

**They don't hold the Triforce of Courage, you do. They were not destined to fight Ganondorf, you are. Either wise up and do your duty or go home with your tail tucked between your legs.**

_"How can I save the world when I can't even take care of myself! I'm done being everybody's Hero! I'm exhausted with this duty!"  
_

**Then you have damned us all!  
**

_I sigh and turn my back towards the wolf. I just can't face them right now.  
_

**Until you remember your place, I will not be helping you.**

_My breath hitches as I quickly turn to the wolf, but they aren't there.  
_

_"No, wolf. Wait!"_

* * *

"Wolf!" I shoot into an upright position. My breath is quick and shallow, but as I take in my surrounds I start to calm down a bit. The rickety, old, wooden walls creak with every gust of the wind. Dust and dirt blow through the tiny holes left by termites. A couple of the local cats come up to me and start rubbing against me, purring contently.

The Hidden Village. My home while I live in exile. A safe haven for me and the princesses.

Turns out, I was right in assuming Zelda fled here. After all, what safer place than the dying and forgotten village of the Sheikahs.

_At least the princesses understand why I'm here._

I sigh and lean against on of the walls of the run-down building. 

A tear escapes my eyes as I remember their last words to me.

Somewhere in the distance, I hear the faint somber howl of a wolf.


	5. Life in Exile

I sigh as the light of dawn slowly peaks over the walls of the canyon. The walls that protect this village, that keep it hidden.

_The walls that keep_ me _hidden._

I lay back on the guard post. I remember coming here for the first time. The bolblin guard that was standing here was the first one I shot. It made taking down the rest of them easier. I think there were maybe twenty of them I had to sneak up on. 

I also remember why I came here in the first place. Ilia lost her memories and after I showed her a weird statue looking thing, she remembered Impaz, a nice old Sheikah woman who took her in and helped her escape the bulblins.

Impaz is nice. She took in me, Midna, and Zelda. She also fed Epona while I was in Kakariko. I feel bad that she's the last of the Sheikahs. After she passes, there will be no one left to look after the village. No one left to give us refuge. Zelda isn't meant for this kind of life, neither is Midna. I can only hold this old town together for so long. It's already rotting away with Impaz.

Poor Impaz. She took all of us in but we aren't really sure how long she has left. She refuses to leave and doesn't want us to risk our lives to get her medicine. She wants to die here, and we respect her wishes. I just wish we could do more for her. Right now, she's bed-ridden with Zelda constantly at her side.

It was good to see Zelda here. Midna was ecstatic to see her when she woke up. As much as I wish I could say it's good being around her, I feel like a failure to both of the princesses. At least I could actually save the Twilight Realm. But I couldn't find a way to lift the curse off of Midna nor could I save the World of Light.

_Some Hero I turned out to be._

I sigh once again and hop off of the guard platform. I need to do the old lady's chores right now. It's the only thing keeping me sane. 

First thing I need to do is feed all twenty cats.

As I go about feeding them, I always remember the game I used to play with them. They loved it when I came here in my wolf form and talked to all of them. The cuckoo leader was always thankful for my time and showed it when I finished playing with the kittens.

After I get done feeding and petting every last kitten, I go feed the cuckoo leader. Poor chicken is also getting on in years, but hardly shows it.

Next is changing out the sheets on the beds. Due to this place being so dusty, we have to change and clean the sheets every day. Well, _I_ change and clean them. Zelda's taking care of Impaz and Midna's staying as close to Zelda as she can in case Ganondorf finds us. If anyone should guard Zelda, it should be the most powerful out of all of us.

After placing a new sheet and blanket on everyone's bed, including Impaz's as Zelda is feeding her at the small dinner table, I go to wash the dirty sheets. That's when I notice the water in the well is starting to run out. One of us will have to go get water soon. 

_And I'm not letting the princesses risk thier lives for this. I'll just sneak out after dark when everyone's asleep._

And since Ganondorf pulled back all of his forces, the task should be easy.

"Link?"

I turn around to see a concerned Midna.

"You've been washing the same spot on that quilt for the past minute. Are you okay?"

'I'm fine.' I lie in sign language. I can't even look her in the eye anymore. Every day I'm reminded how I failed, how I should have saved everyone. If I look at Midna, I'll just be reminded that not only did I fail, but I also lost the wolf. I can't bear the pain of that loss. I lost a part of myself that day. I woke up feeling empty.

"I'm not buying it, Link. You've been spacing out since we got here. You've also been lying to us. We know you aren't fine," she explains.

"We just want to help," rings the soft voice of the bearer of Wisdom.

I know they just want to help, but I don't deserve it.

"But that can wait," Midna sighs. That's when I know something is wrong.

'Impaz?'

"Yes," Zelda answers. "You better come inside quick."

We rush back inside as Impaz is hacking and coughing. She doesn't look so good. There's almost no light left in her eyes.

_She's dying, and very quickly._

I stride over to her bedside and take a knee. Looking in her eye is very difficult but I do so for her sake. She smiles at me and offers her hand out. I gently take it and smile back.

Her eyes tell me everything she wants to say. They tell me that I need to stop feeling guilty, that I now need to take care of the princesses, but that she's also sorry that all of this fell into my lap, and that she's sorry she can no longer help. I let her know that it's okay and that I'll take care of the princesses. She smiles and closes her eyes in eternal rest.

Behind me, I hear Zelda start to softly cry. Midna comforts her, probably with tears in her eyes too.

Me, I just stare blankly at Impaz's body. I feel like I failed her too.

_I just keep failing everybody. I can't even save one person in a village anymore. How am I going to keep the princesses safe? How will we survive here? Food is limited, water is running out, and if anyone sees us, we could be in serious danger._

Without a word, I get up and walk out. Too many thoughts and emotions are swirling through my head and I just can't take it anymore. I sit on the edge of the well, looking into the dark abyss. Almost wondering what it would be like to become one with it. 

_No, I can't give up. I promised Impaz I would look after Zelda and Midna. And I will try to the best of my abilities._

I sigh, for what feels like the hundredth time today and stare into the sky. I let the sun start burning my eyes. I deserve it. I deserve any punishment the world seems fit to give me. 

A shadow passes over the sun. I blink in confusion before focusing on the flying object.

It's my little hawk friend!

_What are they doing way out here?_

The hawk lands beside me on the well and raises one of its legs to me. Attached is a note.

I take it and nod a thanks to the hawk.

_**To the Twilight Princess, the Princess of Hyrule, and the Hero of Time,** _

_**I seek an audience with the three of you to discuss a treaty. I am willing to negotiate the terms of peace. I am not asking for a surrender from any of you, I just merely want to form an alliance with you.** _

_**I shall give you all the time you need to respond. You may even choose the negotiation grounds if you so desire.** _

_**I await your response,** _

_**King Ganondorf** _

"World, when I said I'd accept any form of punishment, I did not mean this!"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody. Sorry this update is a little late. I had to babysit. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!


	6. Bury the Past

I growl as I pace back and forth in front of the well.

_Out of all the punishments the goddesses could have given me, they chose this?! A treaty with the man that nearly killed me?! Are they nuts?!_

Part of my brain wants me to rip the note up to shreds, another part wants me to tell Zelda and Midna immediately. Instead I listen to the tiniest voice that tells me to hide it. At least until after a proper mourning time passes. We did just lose an entire race of people. 

_At least she didn't die alone. And seeing Zelda and I alive must have brought her some hope for the future, right?_

_Oh who am I kidding? Seeing us in exile must have broke her spirit so much she lost the will to live. Nice going, Hero._

Tears threaten to spill from my eyes but I quickly blink them back. I have no right to cry. I made this mess, I have to fix it somehow. Midna and Zelda have been dragged through enough as it is. This is my mess to lean and I'll do it alone. 

I quickly tuck the note in the rotting cart on of the kittens loves to sleep on.

_I'll deal with Ganondorf myself. After I find a weapon._

The hawk flies over towards me and gives me a disapproving look.

_Great, I'm even getting shit from the animals._

"Hey, I'm not about to let them risk their lives on what most likely is a trap. I was chosen to be the Hero, so I have to prove I can be one," I explain to the hawk in a hushed voice. 

_The first creature I speak to in months, and it's a hawk. Can it even understand me in this form. Pull yourself together, Link._

_I will after I defeat Ganondorf._

Am I really talking to myself? I really am slipping, aren't I?

* * *

I dig a six foot grave for Impaz's body during the night. Zelda eventually went to sleep with Midna watching over her. Neither really look at me. Guess they didn't like the fact I just walked out after the old lady's death.

_I'm really just screwing everything up, aren't I? Now my closest friend and my greatest ally both hate me. Good going, Link. Good going._

I hop out of the grave I made and look at my hands. They're rough with scratches and callouses. The nails are short with bite marks, a bad habit I picked up when I came to this dead town. I lay down and look up at the stars, wondering what should be my next move.I know I want to fight Ganondorf again, but where am I going to get a weapon? Castle town doesn't really make them, Ordon's too far away, Renado will scold me something awful, and there's not going to be any luck in Zora's domain. The desert is technically Ganondorf's territory since he's a Gerudo, so that's a no. The yeti's don't have any use for a weapon and got rid of most of them in their house after the mirror incident.

A frustrated sigh escapes my lips.

_I keep losing! Even when I'm thinking of battle, I lose because I have no weapon!_

"Link."

I turn my head to the left to see Midna floating my way. I avert my gaze and half-heartily wave.

She doesn't take very kindly to that.

"Will you look at me, dummy! You've been nothing but a cowardly mute since we got here. You looked Impaz in the eyes, but only as she was dying. Is that what it's going to take for you to look at me, huh? Am I going to have to die?" she yells. I hear a sob from her and I turn to see tears in her eyes.

I've been so focused on my own pain, I completely ignored Midna's and Zelda's.

"I just want my friend," she continues. "I haven't seen her since she woke up in Kakariko. I need you, Link. I need my friend back."

I jump up and hug her as tight as I can. Tears run down my eyes as I accept my mistakes and make a promise to pay more attention to my friends. Midna cries into my shoulder and I cry into her hair. We both cry silently as the night carries on.

"I'm sorry," I finally say. "I'm such an idiot sometimes, huh?"

"Yeah," she sniffles a bit, but she offers a small smile. "You are."

I return the smile and nod to her. "Let's go back inside, tomorrow's going to be a long day."

She nods and we go back inside, together again.

The hole in my spirit isn't as large anymore.

* * *

There are no words as we gently lower Impaz's body into the her eternal resting place. I start to pour the dirt back over her when I see Zelda grabbing a shovel from nearby. There are no words as we work together to bury the last of the Sheikahs. I would offer some comforting words, but she looks like she doesn't want to talk. She seems determined to help with the burial, like it's her duty or something.

I let her place the last of the dirt on the grave and Midna lays flowers across it. I hear Zelda sigh beside me.

"Ready to talk?" I ask.

She nods and takes a deep breath. "I feel responsible for the death of the Sheikah race."

I stare at her, stunned.

_They were dying long before we came into the picture. Why does she feel responsible?  
_

I tilt my head and she continues. "As princess, it is my job to take care of the people of Hyrule. From the castle town to Kakariko, even to Ordon. Yet, I could not care for this place. And it now died with her." A tear falls down her cheek and lands of the fresh grave. Both Midna and I gently hug her as she falls on her knees and finally sobs. 

_She needs hope._

I sigh and sign to Midna to stay with Zelda. 

_I was a fool to even try hiding this from them. They deserve the truth._

As soon as I grab it, I rush back over to Zelda and hand her the note. 

"It's from Ganondorf. It's addressed to all of us."

As soon as the note leaves my hand, I sit next to the Light Princess. She quickly reads over the note and gasps.

"How long have you had this?" Midna asks.

"The hawk came here yesterday," I sigh and fiddle with my fingers. "I thought I could handle it o my own. After all, it could be a trap. But, you look like you need some hope, Princess. If there's a chance at peace, I think you should take it."

Zelda has no words, but the small smile and her tight hug says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Updates might start to slow down over the few days. I'm getting really stressed with both work and school, and I would like to spend most of my personal time with my family and my partner. I appreciate all of your kindness and support. I would like to thank all of those who commented. You all helped me stay motivated to write this story. Hopefully I can find a good update schedule soon, but in the meantime just hang tight and I will update when I can.


	7. The Treaty Of Twilight

After much discussion, the three of us agreed that we should meet Ganondorf in Hyrule field just outside the borders of Faron woods. I kniw the woods like the back of my hand and there is an easy way we can get to the Sacred Grove. Thank gods Rusl has that golden chicken we can use.

Zelda and I ride on Epona while Midna floats beside us. It is a bit of a ride, but Epona doesn't seem to mind. In fact, I think she likes the fact that she can roam the fields again. She's not one to be trapped in one area for long. She needs the wide open space.

I pat her neck as she runs, my way of apologizing to her.

_I really have neglected everyone, haven't_ _I?_

I take a deep breath as we close in on the meeting area and I notice a huge black stallion in the distance. 

_Shit, he's already here._

I glance over to Midna, who gives my an encouraging nod. I nod back and I feel Zelda placing a hand on my shoulder in comfort. 

_We've got this. This is for them. I have to keep my wits about me._

I can feel my breathing quicken slightly, causing the bandages on my chest to rub uncomfortably. I tried my best to hide the fact I'm a woman so that I have one thing over Ganondorf. Women can't be warriors, so if my identity is revealed, his shock would give me an advantage. My hair, which has grown over the few months I spent in exile, is in a ponytail on the back of my head. With scraps that were laying around, I sewed a tunic. However, it's blue instead of green. Not blue like the Zora outfit, but a darker blue, like my eyes. I also built a small wooden armor that I placed underneath the tunic, not only to protect my torso, but also to hide my curves and give the allusion that I am healthy and in my prime. I don't need my opponent knowing that I am well underfed, still sleep deprived, and just a little dehydrated.

_Old habits are hard to break, I guess. Especially the bad ones._

I slow Epona down as we get closer to the new King. He is sitting at the base of a tree, his eyes closed. He seems at peace, like he has nothing to fear.

_What I wouldn't give to beat his ass back to the desert from whence he came._

"I was beginning to wonder when you three would show up," he speaks without opening his eyes. 

I growl quietly under my breath but I get off of Epona, moving to help Zelda off as well.

"My apologies, Lord Ganondorf," the princess speaks. "The roads weren't as smooth as we had hoped."

Not technically a lie. We had to stop because one of Epona's shoes started coming off. Thankfully I had extras on me and could fix it. I gave her an apple for her troubles. 

I place Zelda down and she bows to the king, who now has his eyes open. He gets up and offers a small bow to Zelda, yet his eyes are trained on me. I avert my gaze, not wanting to pick a fight. Zelda wants to make peace, and I will give her that chance. It's the least I can do.

"I see the three of you are fairing well. Especially your Hero. There were rumors saying he was dead," he states with a small chuckle. "Glad to see that isn't the case."

_Sure you are, bastard._

"Really? I have yet to hear such rumors. However, I was in exile for some time. Rumors could have spread over the land," Zelda says calmly.

Ganondorf nods. "It would seem so. Now, I wish to skip the hour long pleasantries and get straight down to business. Shall we?"

Zelda nods, Midna rolls her eyes but floats to Zelda's side. I sign to Midna that I'm going to tend to Epona.

She nods. "The Hero is going to care for his horse. We have had a long journey and there is no one else who can take care of the horse."

The king nods and spares one last glance towards me. His eyes tell me everything.

They tell me that I might want to listen in on the treaty they are discussing and that I can join in at any time. They also say that he will talk to me one-on-one later.

_Fuck._

I move Epona over to a nearby tree and check her shoes. All are firm and nailed in correctly. I check her legs and there seems to be no injuries. I take off her saddle and bridle, letting her be unburdened by weight for a bit. I give her a small handful of oats while I listen in to the conversation.

"I shall lift the curse on you, Princess Midna, and to Princess Zelda, I will hand over the rights to Castle Town and all of its inhabitants. However, I would like something from each of you in return," Ganondorf states.

_What the actual-_

"And why should we trust you?" Midna asks. 

I nod as I brush Epona's fur.

Ganondorf hums in thought. "What if I give you all gifts as a sign of my sincerity?"

_Gifts?_

I turn around and keep a brow raised. He sees this and smirks, knowing he has my interest. It's not an evil smirk, more of just triumphant. 

He snaps his fingers and four familiar objects float out of the pouch on his horse's saddle.

_The Fused Shadows!_

The three of us are dumbfounded at the fact he has them, and that he fixed the one he crushed. They float over to Midna, who is hesitant to take them.

"What's the catch?" she asks.

"No catch," he replies. "I simply want to show you that I meant what I said by I want a peace treaty."

She slowly takes them with her hair that turned into a hand. She put one of them on, making her look like how I first met her.

Ganondorf snaps his fingers again and a bow with four glowing arrows appear in his hands. He offers them over to Zelda, who bows and accepts his offer. I can understand why she didn't hesitate. She doesn't want to accidentally anger him and the treaty being called off. 

Lastly, he turns to me and walks to his saddle. He grabs a long object that gets thicker in the middle wrapped in what looks to be the remains of his cape.

_Glad I tore that thing up as much as I could._

He walks over and hands it to me and I take it gently. I bow my head slightly in thanks and feel slightly sick when doing so.

I turn around so he can't see my face as I unwrap the gift. I see the familiar color patterns of the Hylian shield and the sheath of the Master Sword.

_What the..._

I take a deep breath to try and calm my emotions. Ganondorf gave each of us the weapons we used to try to defeat him. Why? What is his game?

I look over to the princesses and they seem to be thinking the same thing I am. Midna a little more so. I walk over to her and tilt my head.

She sighs. "Link, if I get my true form back, I can go home and rule over my people. I just don't know if I should agree..."

I place my hand on her shoulder and nod to her, showing I support her no matter what.

"What if you offer an alliance?" Zelda offers. We look at her in confusion, and she continues. "As long as he promises not to hurt you or your people, you can offer an alliance between the two of you. This would mean the portal would stay open, and we can visit you when we can."

Midna nods and starts to smile. "Yes, and if he turns my people into those monsters or knowing leads danger to my people, the alliance would be null and void."

She turns to the king and states, "I accept your proposal and will offer an alliance. As long as my people are safe and you don't knowingly bring harm to my people, be it physically, emotionally, and/or mentally, we shall not do the same to you and your people."

_That is the first time I have ever heard her use a princess voice and man is she good!_

Ganondorf nods and snaps his fingers. A piece of parchment floats at Midna's eye level with the terms of the agreement and a quill is right beside it. 

_**I, Ganondorf, promise to lift the curse on Princess Midna in return for a mutual alliance. Both parties agree to not cause harm on the ruler or on the people of the kingdoms in any way. Both parties also agree to not knowingly send any harm towards the other kingdom.** _

_**Signed,** _

__

__

After reading the treaty aloud, Ganondorf takes the quill and signs the parchment at the bottom. Midna takes a deep breath and signs after him. As soon as she finished, he snaps his fingers. In a flash, Minda's imp form is gone and in her place-

_Woah..._

In her place is a tall, beautiful Twili woman in a robe and loincloth to cover her parts. Her long red hair reveal that this is in fact, my friend. 

_Holy fuck!_

She looks at her form in shock and happiness, a few tears escaping her eyes. She looks at me and Zelda with the biggest smile I have ever seen.

Turning back to Ganondorf, she takes a deep bow and he, surprisingly does the same.

When they straighten back up, Ganondorf looks at Zelda and raises a brow, silently asking if she has anything to offer. When Zelda remains silent, Ganondorf looks in the direction of the castle.

"How about you spend a few days in the Castle Town to make sure you still want to continue this treaty, Princess Zelda," he offers.

Zelda and I look at each other, both of us wondering if it's a good idea. I look away, calculating this decision in my head.

_It could be a trap, but it would be a good chance to see the damage he's caused. Also, I can show her the secret tunnel to the dungeons of the castle. I'm sure it leads to different places as well._

I give a nod to Zelda, who in turn agrees with Ganondorf.   


_Let's hope we don't regret this..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry for not posting in a long time, school has been stressful. I will try my best to get a good uploading schedule going, but I have a few quizzes coming up in the next week. Sorry again for the delay. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	8. A Night Out

By the time we arrive at Castle Town, the sun has already set. At least now I don't have to worry about the town's folk freaking out because they thought they saw a ghost. Along the trip, Ganondorf said the three of us can stay in the castle and that he is willing to let Zelda stay in previous quarters she slept in. She graciously accepted his offer, mainly as to not anger him, while Midna and I agreed we would stay in chambers close by to her. Ganondorf is also allowing Epona to stay in the royal stables during our stay. 

_As long as she will be taken care of and I can check on her at least once a day._

We walk towards the front entrance of the castle, a sight I haven't seen since I last fought Ganondorf. To my surprise, no enemies are nearby. I still keep my guard up, just in case there's a trap here. I feel extremely uncomfortable being in the castle, but I do know the dungeon and the tunnels underneath rather well. Hopefully I can get to them if there's trouble. If not, there's always plan B, busting our way out with the "gifts" Ganondorf so graciously gave us. 

But, the farther we ascend in the castle, the more I'm beginning to think that there aren't any henchmen here. This castle is extremely void of any life except for the four of us. Part of me is disappointed, but an even bigger part of me is relieved. 

I would never tell this to the princesses, but when I saw that Ganondorf gave me my sword and shield, my hands started to shake. Every time I think of the Master Sword, my left hand shakes violently. My mind remembers the pain of all my battles and my ears start to ring. My breathing will start to quicken as my sight goes blurry. I never want to pick up that sword again, but if worst comes to worst, I will. 

Ganondorf shows me to my room, which is just across the hall from Midna. We're located at towards the bottom of the tower where Zelda's room resides. Midna desides to turn in for the night and I do the same. Well, sort of.

There's one thing I used to do one night every year. I would dress as a maiden and go into town. I just want to spend one night as the true me. I wasn't exactly able to do that when I was in Ordon for the past two years, but I did compromise by checking out the nearby forest. This year, I'm going to check out Castle Town.

Rummaging through my bags, I find my cloak and forest green dress. I always did like the color green.

_Fitting that the tunic was the same color._

I shake my head violently. No negative thoughts tonight. This is my night. I won't get another night like this for another year. 

Joy fills my being as I take of the make-shift tunic. I suck in a deep breath as I undo the bandages from my chest, only slight red marks showing they were ever on. The wooden armor is next to come off, followed by my pants and boots. The dress slips on over my head and nicely hugs my curves after a bit of adjustments and tying. I take my hair out of the ponytail and brush the knots out of it until it's smooth and has a slight shine to it. Taking a look in the mirror, I nod in approval and grab my comfy pair of shoes from my bag as well as a long piece of rope.

Tying one end to the bedpost, i carefully slide the rest of the rope down the side of the castle. After deeming the coast is clear and my room is locked, I slip my way down the rope and into the courtyard. Still no enemies in sight. I grin to myself and stay close to the shadows as I sneak into the Castle Town.

Now while most people are asleep at night, Castle Town does have a night life. You just have to find it. And thankfully, I know just where to look. There's a little cafe in Central Castle Town where everyone is oblivious to who's going in and out of the castle. Perfect for a first stop. I ask for some tea and I can feel the eyes of a few bachelors on me. I ignore them and sit down to enjoy my tea. It smells strong and earthly. I smile as I take a sip, its warmth flowing through me, putting me at ease. I wish I could keep this feeling forever.

After my nice tea, I continue my walk to the South Road. I guess I'm so used to going into Telma's bar. There's almost no life except for a couple of stray cats. I happily give them some bits of meat I have stored on me. I always keep emergency ration and a dagger on me. If there's one thing I learned, it's that one can never be too careful.

Part of me is pulled towards Telma's bar, but I ignore it. If anyone is to find out who I am, it's Telma. And I really don't want that attention right now. So, I continue on my way. I decide to exit town through the South entrance and enjoy the field at night. Maybe I can find some golden bugs. 

I get out and go past the stone walkway. I shudder as a violent memory pops into my head. Zant used his magic to make it seem like we teleported here. He ditched any form or style at that point and just swung his swords around like a mad man. He actually managed to slash my sides and chest pretty bad. He could have found out my true gender if he wasn't so crazed on killing me.

I shake my head again, forcing the memories to subside. This is my night and I won't let anything ruin it.

I sit down on the soft grass and look up at the stars. Thankfully, throughout all my travels and adventures, the stars and their patterns have always remained constant. They never fail to bring me peace as I focus on their soft twinkling. For the first time in a very long time, I am completely at peace.

"Don't you know the field is dangerous after dark," a low, gruff voice startles me out of my peaceful state. I turn to see-

_Son of a bitch!_

King Ganondorf standing on the walkway stairs, looking down at me. I take in his appearance and notice he is no longer in any sort of armor of kingly clothes.He wears a simple shirt with some simple jeans and worn boots. His hair, which was always styled behind his head, is now flowing down his back, almost reaching the curve of his back. 

_That's a lot of hair._

I quickly realize that I'm staring and avert my gaze to the ground.

"My apologies, Your Majesty," I say in a high, meek voice. "I merely just wanted to stargaze. It is a beautiful night."

He hums in thought. "Indeed it is, but that's no excuse for being out here alone and defenseless."

"With all due respect," I boldly reply. "I am not unarmed."

"Oh?" he questions with a small smirk. "Is that so?"

I reveal the dagger that is holstered on my thigh.

He nods approvingly. "That may help you again weaker monsters, but what about the ones that are strong and fast? Would you be able to handle those with just a dagger?"

"I think I can manage."

_When did I start looking him in the eye? When did I start mouthing off? Am I trying to compromise the mission?_

I can almost hear the wolf telling me to stay focused, so I do. I keep looking himdirectly in the eye. It's not a challenge, just a statement that I am not afraid of him. 

He smirk and nods. "Very well, I'll leave you be. Just make sure to come back to town after a couple of hours. Wouldn't want you to get hurt, would we?"

His eyes are mischievous, like he knows something I don't and is hinting at it.

_He doesn't know..._

_Does he?_

I sigh and go back to my stargazing, wanting to keep the peaceful feeling for at least another hour. 

_Maybe I can get another cup of tea before I sneak back in._


	9. The Truth is Known

I open my eyes to see the first few rays of daylight stretch across the room. My heart jumps into my throat as I don't remember where I am. I sit up in bed and look around the room. My bags lay along the stony wall next to the wooden door.

_Zelda. Midna._

_Ganondorf._

I take a deep breath as I remember I'm in Hyrule Castle. A smile stretches across my lips as I remember my night out last night. The tea at the shop was amazing, and the stars were beautiful.

 _Too bad some brute had to ruin it._ I think bitterly as I remember Ganondorf's interruption to my peace last night. A spike of panic courses through my veins as I remember his teasing eyes.

_No, there is no way he could know. He's never heard my voice before and I doubt he studied me enough during our fights to get every detail of how I look. He doesn't know. He can't know._

I sigh as I get dressed, wondering for a split second if I could get away with not wearing my bandages for a day. But a far off memory reminds me that I can not.

After properly concealing anything that might give my gender away, I walk out into the corridor. I don't even take a glance in the mirror as I walk out. I hate seeing myself this way. But, I have to be a warrior. And women can't be warriors. That's just not how this world works.

"Link, wait up!"

I stop and turn to see Midna speed-walking towards me. Her face lit up by her bright smile.

_Seems she's enjoying being able to walk again._

I smile back and we walk together down the corridor.

'How are you? Did you sleep well?'

"I'm doing great! I haven't slept that well in a long time. It's so nice to be in my true form again," she explains with a bubbly attitude. "Is it kind of weird that I miss floating but enjoy walking?"

'Not at all! I miss being able to smell things in the wolf form but it's nice not to smeel everything so strong as a human.' I explain.

She nods and we walk in comfortable silence. We eventually reach a dining room where Zelda and Ganondorf are waiting for us.

"Ah, the Twilight Princess and the Hero have finally waken up," Ganondorf...teases? He appears to be looking in our general direction but I feel like his eyes are trained on me. "Long night?"

My heart leaps into my throat. Either my pulse is so fast I can't feel it or I no longer have a pulse.

"Forgive us, it has been a while since we have had a comfortable place to sleep with some ease of mind," Midna explains.

I nod in agreement, hoping Ganondorf will by it. He seems to accept the answer and motions for us to sit.

To my surprise, a few servants show up to deliver breakfast. My mouth waters at the sight of fresh bread, meat, and fruit. They also pour tea for all of us. The scent smells familiar, but I can't place where.

"Eat as much as you like."

_Why do I feel he said that specifically towards me._

But I am not one to pass up free food. I load my plate up with mostly bread and meat but I grab some fruit too. Before I dig in, I take a sip of the tea.

I think my heart stops. It's the same tea I had last night.

I slowly raise my eyes up to meet Ganondorf's. His eyes are twinkling with mischief again.

"I hope the tea is to your satisfaction. It's new in the plaza but extremely popular," he explains.

I try to ignore my racing mind by shoveling food into my mouth. That's when I realize just how hungry I am and how much I've been starving myself.

Ganondorf and Zelda begin to talk about the welfare of the people while I wolf down half of my plate in under a minute. Minda places a hand on my lap, giving me a look of "slow down or you'll be sick". I nod and start to eat at a moderate pace. I drink more of the tea and wonder if what Ganondorf said about it was true or if he knows about me and is messing with me. 

I sign to Midna that I would like to check on Epona. She relays the message to Zelda and Ganondorf and he nods, letting me be excused. I feel his eyes are trained on me as I exit the room.

Once out of the hall, I sigh in relief. I need to clear my mind, and talking to Epona as I groom her tends to help. I grab a brush and a bag of oats as I enter the stables. I see Ganondorf's horse in here as well, across the stable from Epona. She seems to be fine, but I like grooming her anyways.

"Hey girl. They treating you good in here?" She neighs softly, which I'm going to guess means yes. "That's good." I sigh as I take the brush gently across her fur on her side. "Wish I could stay down here with you. I think Ganondorf's on to me. See, I snuck out last night, like I do every year on the eve of my birthday, and I went into town. I bought a nice cup of some really lovely tea. Afterwards, I went into the field and enjoyed the stars. Don't worry, I had my dagger on me. But just I was at peace for the first time in forever, Ganondorf came up and ruined it. He wondered why I was out there alone and defenseless. I informed him I wasn't defenseless and may have looked him in the eye." I sigh, frustrated with myself. "I think I screwed up because today at breakfast, we had the same tea as I had last night. But Ganondorf's not confirming that he knows and I don't want to ask him in case he doesn't know."

Epona shakes her head, as if she can't believe what I did.

"Yeah, I know. I just kind of lost it. I know women can't be warriors, but they can defend themselves. I've seen how strong both Midna and Zelda are. They're incredible! I wish I was half as strong as they are," I explain solemnly.

Epona offers no advise. Well, maybe she did and I just couldn't hear it as I'm not a wolf. I give her some oats and continue to groom her to my satisfaction.

* * *

The day consisted mainly of Ganondorf showing Zelda around town. He really wants her to be at ease when making this treaty. I'm not really needed so I stay on the castle grounds.

"Psst." I hear as I'm reading in the garden. I look up to see one of the servants from breakfast hiding in the bushes. I set the book down and cautiously walk up to her.

"Are you the Hero?" she asks.

I hesitate. _Am I the Hero?_

I nod slightly anyways. She smiles. "You're going to rescue us!"

I tilt my head. She continues, "Ganondorf is a bit scary and I feel like he may make an attack on the people soon. You have to kill him, please!"

I'm taken aback. It's not everyday someone asks me to straight up take a life.

_I only want to defeat Ganondorf, not kill him. I would only kill him as a last resort. There's already too much blood on my hands._

She scampers away before I can respond to her.

_She wants me to kill someone for a crime they haven't committed. Why does that sound so familiar?_

I shake my head and try to return to my reading. It's an interesting book on the mythology of Hylia. However, my mind is still swirling with the fact I have been asked to take a life. If she was beaten and abused, I would have done so in a heart beat. But she seems paranoid. She thinks Ganondorf will attack the citizens on Castle Town.

_If he wanted to hurt them, he would have done so by now. I know his strength. Nothing would stop him. So why is she so paranoid? Why is she so convinced he'll harm her?_

Closing my book, I decide to go to the royal library to see if I can do any research. Maybe I can find something on Gerudos that would provoke the woman's fears.

It takes me a while, but I find a book on Gerudo culture.

_"The Gerudos are a dangerous tribe full of deceitful warriors. They strom Hyrule in search for weak-minded fools to help them in their conquests. These fools are let go after a week of being kidnapped, and are put through several therapy sessions to cure them. The Gerudos can play with the minds of their victims, making them think what they endured for a week was pleasurable."_

"That book is inaccurate."

I must have jumped at least ten feet in the air. I turn around to see Ganondorf glaring at the book in my hands.

"The author of that book slandered my people's name and culture. If you want to learn more about my people, you can just ask me. These Hylian books are biased," he says, never letting up his glare.

I look down at the book in my hands and close it, putting it back on the shelf.

_I am curious about his culture though._

Before I can register what I'm doing, I sit infront of him and tilt my head slighly while looking him in the eye.

He looks taken aback by this. "Do you wish to learn from me?" he asks.

I nod.

He smirks. "Very well." He pulls up one of the chairs and sits down, his eyes intensly focused on my own. "Many years ago, the Gerudo's were a proud race. We occupied the desert region, just beyond Hyrule's borders. Something interesting about the Gerudos is that they were primarily a tribe full of women."

I blink in confusion. _The book said they were warriors. But women can't be warriors._

He must have seen the confusion on my face. "The Gerudos didn't follow Hylian customs. They embraced their womanhood and became the strongest of any warrior clan because of it," he explains. "Now, because they were mostly women, they had to find means of procreation. That book said that Gerudos tortured weak minded fools when actually the Gerudos would normally offer her body to a male. Most of the time, a Hylian male. The Gerudos never forced themselves on anyone. Such an action was met with death as it was a violation of another's body and mind. We only stole what we needed to survive. Food, riches to buy spices, water supplies. But never someone's body."

I nod at the information, fascinated by the culture. I can almost see them in my head. Building structures built in the deserts as beautiful women guard its walls.

"Now, as I said they were a tribe of _mostly_ females. Once ever hundred years, a male Gerudo will be born. This boy will eventually be crowned king if he is able."

I remember back to the stories the sages told me about Ganondorf. The called him the King of Thieves once. I begin to wonder if every male Gerudo was called that.

"As you can see," he continues. "I am that king. Or, I was." He looks out the window and for a split second I can see just how tired he is. I wonder how many years he spent in the Twilight Realm, unable to move on.

Unable to die.

"Anyways, enough of story time. I believe dinner is almost ready. You should join us, as I figure you skipped lunch today due to your intense studying."

My stomach growls in agreement.

_Traitor._

* * *

Dinner wasn't nearly as stressful as breakfast. Ganondorf spent most of his time talking to Midna and Zelda. I decide to turn in early for once. I know I'll spend most of the night tossing and turning like normal, but I have noting else to do.

I get into my room and immediately take my outfit off. I'm tempted to cut off the bandages but I suppress the urge as I quickly unwrap my breast. Taking in a deep breath I finally feel a little peace. I think back to what Ganondorf told me about the Gerudos. I walk over to the mirror and trace my fingers over the scars littering my torso.

_Did the Gerudos get as scarred as me? Did their lovers still worship their bodies? Did they love themselves? I bet they were beautiful._

I lock eyes with my reflection. _Maybe I can ask more about them tomorrow. If they are women warriors, maybe I can learn from them through Ganondorf._

Through the mirror, I notice a small object on the bed. Turning around I see its a holster.

My heart quickens. I take out my dagger from my bag and notice the new leather holster on my bed fits the dagger perfectly. A small card is placed underneath the holster, with on letter on it.

G.

The tea, the story of the Gerudos, the holster.

Tears spring in my eyes as I accept a bitter truth.

_He knows..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! We're finally getting to the good part. Again, updates are going to be slowing down from here as school is getting more taxing. Hang tight and I will update as soon as possible. I may also be making edits to previous chapters as I noticed a few grammar mistakes. Thank you so much for supporting this work and I look forward to posting soon. Please feel free to add constructive criticism in the comments section. I'm new to posting my own works publicly and I wouldn't mind some helpful tips on what to improve on.


	10. Confronting the Hero

You'd think that being the wielder of the Triforce of Courage, I would stay to help Zelda and Midna, even after finding out Ganondorf knows my secret, right?

Nope.

I quickly get my rope out and escape through the window. I can only hear my own heartbeat in my ears, so I have no clue if anyone heard me sneaking out. My feet carry me through the courtyard, my body trying its best to blend in with the shadows given off by the sunset.

Twilight, either a peaceful time or a time when one can feel the mourning of ancestors past.

Right now, it's my time to panic and run.

Thankfully most of the citizens in Castle Town are oblivious to anything else other than themselves. I still stick to the shadows as best I can while making my way out through the west entrance. I know the theatre thing is nearby, so I go there. Just to breath and get a nice calming view. I feel the last rays of light hit my face as the world slowly descends into night. My eyes look up to start counting the stars popping up in the darkest corners of the sky.

My chest starts to cramp up and I realize I've been wearing my bandages for too long. Checking the area to make sure the coast is clear, I reach up my shirt and grab the bandages, slowly unraveling them while keeping my shirt on. It's a little awkward, but I eventually get them off and I can finally breath properly. I look at the bandages in my hand and sigh.

 _Well, guess it's no use trying to keep it secret anymore. Ganondorf is sure to tell everyone within a few days._ I sigh. 

"Maybe I should've just stayed in exile."

"Do you truly believe that?"

I yelp and turn around, instantly getting angry.

"Is this going to be a habit with you?!" I yell at the smug Gerudo.

He chuckles and makes his way down to where I am.

"I thought you were able to speak. Looks like my theory was correct," he says, mostly to himself.

"The hell is that supposed to mean? What theory?" I ask, annoyance clear as a bell in my voice.

He has the gall to smirk at me before fixing his gaze to look outwards beyond the theatre. "The theory that you kept yourself mute to try to hide your identity. Why you did that, well I have a few guesses. None of which are pleasant."

I cross my arms. "I could just like pretending to be a man."

He laughs. He actually laughs at my statement. "You think I'm blind? You think I didn't notice your look of absolute peace when you snuck out last night? Or how you seemed to not only like, but prefer to be in a dress and let your hair flow on your neck instead of behind your head in a tight tail? Hero, I noticed all that plus your fascination with my story on the Gerudos, how I explained they were warriors who were women. The fact that baffled you so much leads me to believe that you were forced to think you had to be a male in order to do your job properly."

I stare up at him, my mouth wide open.

_He noticed?_

His gaze seems to soften. "Has no one ever seen you? The real you?"

"Well, the princesses know. So do a couple of the villagers from Ordon," I reply without looking him in the eyes.

He sighs. "That's not what I meant. Has anyone seen you as both a woman _and_ a hero?"

My mind tries to come up with an answer, but it can't. The princesses either saw me as Link the girl or Link the Hero. The wolf only ever saw me as a Hero, same with the Shade. Bo was surprised when he found out and partially encouraged me to keep that part of me hidden. When I told Rusl, he said to make sure there is a difference between my Hero self and my woman self. Renado started looking at me differently when I was healing in Kakariko. He may not have meant it, but I still saw it.

Not one person has seen me as both a woman and a warrior. It's always been one or the other.

My shoulders sag in defeat, realizing he knows something extremely personal about my life. Something I didn't even think about until he pointed it out. I look away from him as tears start to sting my eyes. Try as I may to not cry in front of my enemy, a single tear escapes and runs down my cheek.

I plop on the stone seating, my legs shaking like a leaf in the wind. I sneak a glance up at Ganondorf, who is no longer looking at me. His gaze is far away, causing the years he spent imprisoned in the Twilight Realm to show on his face once again. I notice the bags under his golden eyes. The glow from the wound on his chest giving off an almost peaceful aura.

"Does it hurt?" I find myself asking.

He turns his head towards me with a questioning expression. I point to the stab wound on his chest.

"Sometimes, especially near the Master Sword. Most of the time, I don't feel it." His eyes are dark as he relives that moment in his mind."Do you know why I was executed?"

"The sages said you were a ruthless leader of a band of thieves who wanted to take over the sacred realm. That you committed crimes against the royal family," I tell him.

He scoffs. " _That's_ their story? Ha!" He shakes his head.

"What, is that not true?" I bite back.

"No, but I doubt you'd believe me." He walks back up the theatre. He gets about halfway before turning back to me. "Well, are you coming, Hero?"

His eyes don't show any signs that he sees me differently now that he knows I'm a woman. If anything, he looks somewhat proud. I quietly tuck my bandages away and start to make my way up the steps, avoiding Ganondorf's intense gaze.

_The first person to see me as a woman and a warrior, and it's my enemy. Guess the goddesses just love screwing with me._


	11. Battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at the time of writing this chapter, I have 999 hits! Thank you, everyone, for your support! I didn't think this would get so popular. I'm still in shock. Again, thank you! On with the story!

Instead of going back into the castle, Ganondorf leads me to the palace courtyard. I recognize exactly where in the courtyard as well. It's where I fought King Bulblin for the last time. The place where he first spoke to me. The place where I proved to not only him, but to myself that I can be powerful and strong, even against an opponent stronger and more powerful than me. I won the battles against him because I was more agile and was smarter on my strikes, whereas he just swung his axe at me when I got close enough.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a light brown blur hurdling my way. I quickly catch it and notice it's a wooden training sword.

"Train with me, little warrior," was all Ganondorf says before he is suddenly rushing at me with his own training sword. I quickly roll out of the way. He's faster now that he isn't wearing his armor. The wound on his chest glows slightly brighter, making it hard to keep my eyes on him. But, the light is easy to keep track of on the ground. The brighter the ground near me gets, the closer he is. My eyes try to focus on either his sword or the ground near him to track his movement. His boots scrap against the stone of the training ring, another easy way to keep track of his movements.

A blur of brown and I'm quickly parrying his sword with my own. Yet he is quickly overpowering me. Summoning every last reserve of strength I can muster, I push him backwards, making him stumble a bit. I take this opportunity to try to strike him, but he parries before I can.

_That's different than the last time we fought._

"You'll have to do better than that, little warrior," he smirks. "I'm no longer using the same techniques I did last time."

Indeed, he isn't. Instead of using his strength, he's now being more cunning with his strikes. He's still using an absurd amount of force, and when we lock swords, a vast amount of strength. But he is no longer kicking or trying to strike from above. instead, he seems to be sizing me up, trying to find my weak spot.

When he does strike, it's in a flurry. He spins and strikes at me almost full force. I can barely dodge the attack if I'm not ready for it. He is constantly moving, never stopping for even a second. I roll to try to get behind him, but he sees it coming and tries to strike. I barely manage to parry. I roll again to get away from him and look back to see him barreling towards me, sword ready to strike. I swing to block but in vain. He didn't move to strike my front. He faked an attack and I left my right side vulnerable and he manages to get behind me.

His sword is right next to my neck as I look at the empty space where I thought he would be. I barely register my shaking hand until Ganondorf takes the sword away from my grasp.

"I must say, you lasted longer than I expected," he says as he walks past me.

I keep my eyes on him as he puts the swords away. "You expected me to lose?"

He chuckles. "I expected you to calculate and adjust. And you did."

I blink in confusion. "But I still lost."

He smirks. "Yes, you _adjusted_ , but you didn't _adapt._ You needed to adapt your fighting to oppose mine. You simply thought your old ways of fighting would be enough, even after I saw you calculating my moves. You adjusted the way you could see me coming, but you need to learn to adapt." He walks back towards me, his eyes burning into mine. "Tell me, did you fight every opponent the same way every time?"

I shake my head. I fought differently every time using the tools I was given.

"Then why did you fight me the same way you did last time even thought I clearly changed fighting techniques?" he questions.

I open my mouth to answer, but no words come to mind. There is no excuse I can give.

I cast my eyes downward. Guilt starts to rise in me. My ears start ringing.

~~_You will never be a true warrior. You are weak! A weak link in the chain._ ~~

~~_Weak link. Weak link. Weak-_ ~~

"Link?"

I gasp back into reality. Ganondorf is looking at me, worry and confusion burning in his eyes.

_I need to run. I need to get out of here! I need to-_

"Take a deep breath," I hear him command. His voice is gentle and warm, much different from his normal gruff tone.

As I focus on my breathing I hear him sigh. "I didn't think that comment would effect you that much," I hear him mutter under his breath.

"Let's get you back inside. I'll let the maids know you would like some tea sent up to your room."

He guides me back inside with his large hand on the small of my back.

* * *

Sleep eludes me for most of the night. Voices start swirling in my head as soon as Ganondorf and the maid leave for the night.

~~_Weak link in the chain. Never good enough. You need to learn to adapt on the battlefield! The enemy will not give you a second chance._ ~~

_Stop it! I'm not weak!  
_

~~_Aww, you want to be a woman? Well too bad! You were born to be a warrior. And everyone knows women can't be warriors._ ~~

_Yes, I can!  
_

~~_Do you want a guaranteed life of hell? Cause women don't have a chance when it comes to battle. The enemy will strip them of everything and make them their slaves. That is a far worse fate than death._ ~~

_You're wrong! Not everyone would do that...  
_

~~_If I catch you with these feminine things again, I will personally make you live through hell myself!_ ~~

_STOP!_

Tears run down my eyes as I curl up into a ball. The demons of my past have been haunting me for the past several months, starting from when Renado revealed he knew my secret.

_And now my worst enemy knows. Why hasn't he tried to kill me yet? Or make my life hell? Is he already doing that by making me question my fighting skills? Is he slowly breaking me? Is that his plan?_

**_Will you stop already?_ **

I gasp, looking around the room.

_W-wolf?_

**_No, it's Ganon. Yes it's me, you idiot,_** they reply sarcastically.

The tears switch from haunting to happiness.

_Wolf, you're back!_

**_You fought against Ganondorf again. Plus, you spoke to him when he followed you. Both times. All of those took guts,_** they reply calmly.

_But why wait until now to reveal yourself?  
_

**_Because I thought you would know I was back. Turns out, your guilt is really dulling your senses._ **

_I thought my guilt was the reason you left?  
_

**_I left because you were consumed by your guilt and stopped showing courage. Lately, you've been full of guilt, but you're slowly fighting it. Now I see the guilt is deeply rooted in you. Seems you have a lot of issues to work past._ **

I scoff. _You have no idea._

They hum. It's great to hear them hum again. _**Maybe I don't. But you no longer have to go through it alone. I'm back. And as long as your guilt doesn't completely consume you, as long as you keep a spark of that fighting spirit, I will stay.**_

I nod, wiping away my tears. The void in my soul is starting to lessen. It's not complete, no where close. But at least I now have a companion I can rely on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am open to any helpful remarks or comments. If you feel there is something I could have done better, feel free to let me know. Thanks again for all the support!


	12. Mutiny

I hardly get any sleep, much to the chagrin of the wolf, but I do feel slightly better than I did yesterday. I now have the wolf by my side. I don't have to deal with Ganondorf's random appearances alone anymore.

_Why does he keep following me anyways? It's kind of creepy. I'm not even doing anything interesting._

**_Maybe because he still considers you a threat?_** the wolf tries. ** _  
_**

 _Then why spar with me?_ I challenge. 

**_To test your strength?_ **

_I guess._ I think with a shrug. _But why gift me with a holster for my dagger?_

**_That was clearly to get into your head._ **

_Okay, but why not just outright say it in front of the princesses? Why reveal it only to me?_ I ask as I put on my bandages. 

**_They aren't the targets, you are. You noticed that when he first sat on the throne he never targeted anyone except those who opposed him? He only went after you, Midna, and Zelda. Never the citizens or the light spirits. That was Zant's working._ **

I shudder as I remember Zant, my arm reflexively touching the scars on my stomach. _Zant worked under Ganondorf.  
_

**_So did King Bulblin. Don't you think they did things without the King's permission? You do things without asking Zelda first all the time._ **

I raise an eyebrow. _Are you defending Ganondorf?_

 ** _No, I'm simply stating facts. He targets individuals that would oppose him, no one else. I think the reason he is targeting you and keeping an eye on you is because he still sees you as a threat,_** the wolf explains as I get my tunic and pants on.

I tie by hair back and start putting on my boots. _How am I a threat to him? Hell, he_ gave _me the Master Sword back!_

**_Yes, and I notice you keep it in the corner, away from your belongings._ **

_Believe me, I still feel uneasy here, but at least I know Ganondorf is being honest with the treaty.  
_

**_And how do you know that?_ **

_He would have attacked by now. He's had multiple chances to kill me, yet he hasn't. He has been able to sneak up behind he, he could have stuck and ended my life, but he didn't.  
_

**_Now who's defending him,_** the wolf jokes.

 _Haha very funny,_ I respond with sarcasm, getting up and walking out the door. _But in all seriousness, Ganondorf has yet to direct an attack, I doubt he'll do so with the treaties in progress. PLus the princesses are smart. Midna covered her people's safety, even guaranteeing her own with her treaty with Ganondorf. I'll bet Zelda does the same. She was taught how to after all. At least, I'm sure they would have covered that in princess school._

The wolf and I both laugh. I enter the dining hall with a smile on my face. 

"What's got you all smilingly?" Midna asks genuinely.

'Inside joke. Oh, wolf's back!'

"That's great!" she exclaims.

"Is everything alright?" Zelda asks as she enters the room.

Midna nods. "Yup, Link was just having a certain issue over the past several months. The issue has finally been resolved."

Zelda smiles. "Good for you, Link."

At this time, Ganondorf strides into the room. Still no armor, but he covered up to wound on his chest. _That's curious._

He sends me a questioning glance, taking in my appearance. The servants place breakfast down on the table, and his face shines with understanding. 

Tea is poured. It's still the same as the tea I got from the store the other night, but might as well enjoy a good thing. I'm not going to let him get to me. I eat almost all of my food, actually getting full for once. Midna's quite proud and I can tell Zelda is too. They've been worried about my lack of eating. I think catch a quick glimpse of pride in Ganondorf's eyes before he directs his attention to Zelda, but I'm not sure. It could have been a trick on the light.

I excuse myself to go to the stable. I want to check up on Epona, plus she needs to know what's going on. _Maybe I can start taming Ganondorf's massive horse too._

Upon arriving, I notice that the black stallion is throwing a fit. I slowly enter to see a snake curled up near his pen.

My eyes quickly scan the area for something sharp and I see a shovel. Without thinking, I grab it and aim to cut off the snake's head. It notices me and hisses. I notice tow lumps where I would guess fangs would pop out when it wants to strike. I keep my eye on it for when it does.

It jumps and strikes, but I dodge to the left before it can sink its fangs into me. I quickly bring the shovel down just below its head, cutting it off from the rest of its body. Breathing heavily, I check the other stalls for any other snakes. To my surprise, the rest of the stable is empty save for the equipment and the horses. My attention turns to the horses. I check Epona first, making sure she's not injured. I see no bite marks anywhere on her body, but she does have a loose shoe. 

_Is anyone looking after the horses?_

I notice a pile of her poop in the stall and it answers my question. 

My eyes turn back to the black stallion. He's eyeing me too and burrs at me, as if saying, "don't try it".

But, as the only person taking care of the horses, I have to make sure he isn't hurt either. I grab a bag of oats and go into the stable. He neighs sharply at me until I offer him some oats. I leave the bag where he can keep snacking on the oats, and I cautiously check for any marks. He keeps moving, making it difficult, but I'm pretty sure there are no wounds on him. I notice his pen is just as bad, if not worse than Epona's when it comes to cleanliness.

_No wonder he's grumpy._

I crawl out of the stall, taking the oats with me. They need more food and a fresh supply of hay. Walking into the castle, I start looking around for Ganondorf. He may be my enemy, but he also has a loyal horse. I should tell him what happened and that no one is caring for the horses. 

I find him in the library, signing what looks to be important documents. I knock on the door frame to get his attention.

His yellow eyes find mine and he sees immedatley something is wrong. "What is it?"

I look around the room to see if we're alone.

"Don't worry, lit-" Ganondorf clears his throat. "I mean Link. There is no one here except us."

I nod "There was a venomous snake near your horse when I went to the stables."

"What?" He rises with a surprised look on his face.

"Don't worry, I killed it. I don't think it got any of the horses, but your stallion kept moving so I couldn't get as good of a look as I wanted. But I also noticed that no one has cleaned their pens. They're practically walking in their own shit!" I shout in a hushed tone.

He nods, clearly angered by the situation too. He motions me to follow him as he quickly steps out of the room. I have to jog to keep up with him, his strides are so long. Curse my short legs! We arrive to the stables where he sees the mess for himself. Crawling into his stallion's stable, who doesn't move now that his master is there, Ganondorf starts looking for any wounds.

I hear him sigh in relief. "You were right, he wasn't hurt." He turns towards me and offers a small smile. "Thank you for braving it out and checking on him. I'm surprised he didn't try to kick you." He pets his stallion's back. "He's very temperamental when I'm not around."

I shrug. "A bag of oats and he doesn't seem to care all that much. But like I said, he kept moving."

The king lets out a hearty laugh. "A bag of oats. Clever little warrior." He shakes his head before stopping. "My apologies. Link."

"Why are you apologizing for calling me warrior?" I ask before thinking.

He sighs and starts to groom his horse. "I struck a nerve last night, and for that I apologize. I also didn't want to bring up any unwanted memories from you, so I am trying to get used to calling you by your name instead of 'Hero' or 'warrior'," he explains. 

I nod, not completely believing him, but no seeing a lie in his eyes either.

A whistle rings throughout the barnyard and in walks a young Hylian man, wearing stereotypical farming clothes. His eyes are closed as he enters the stable. Ganondorf is glaring holes into the guy.

"Alrighty, you pesky horses, let's get you fed." The man chuckles. "Well, I should say 'horse'."

He grabs the bag of oats and turns around whil laughing to see both the Hero and the King glaring at him, as well as both horses still alive.

The idiot tries to run. I calmly unlock Epona's stable. "You know what to do, girl."

She neighs and runs after the animal abuser. Ganondorf tries to follow but I put my hand up, silently telling him to wait. Maybe it was curiosity or shock, but he obeys.

I count down from three with my fingers. As soon as I had no fingers left, we hear a shout followed by a thud then a whinny. I smirk and calmly walk out of the stable to see the man on the ground. Upon closer inspection, there is a mark where a bruise is starting to form as well as a shoe next to the ground.

I motion to Ganondorf for the hammer, nails, and another shoe. He nods, seeing as the man is still stunned from the kick to the face. Handing me the supplies, I pet Epona and pit her shoe on her. Poor girl, she needs an extra apple today.

When I finish putting the shoe on, the asshole is starting to come to.

I lean over and glare at him. He sees me and flinches. Ganondorf pulls him to his feet. "You should be executed for what you attempted to pull."

I cross my arms over my chest and give Ganondorf a pointed look. He sighs.

"But, I shall spare you this one time," he says as he unceremoniously throws the guy away. "Never come back to the palace again. If you do, I will see you personally thrown in the dungeon."

The man scampers off, but turns around and points to me. "You should be joining me! He is a false king! He doesn't deserve the throne! You need to kill him!"

 _Again with the killing._ I inwardly groan with an eye roll.

I walk over to Epona, about to sic her on the guy again but he gets the message and runs off.

"I will get fresh supplies for the horses," Ganondorf states, heading back towards the palace. "Thank you, once again."

I stare at him as he walks off. _Did I just help out my enemy?_

**_You did what was right, not what was easy._ **

_Easy?_

**_The easy path would have been doing that all yourself and not telling him a single thing. He may have found out sooner or later and may have suspected you were starting a mutiny._ **

_But because I told him, he now trusts me more?  
_

**_Maybe. At least he knows you're not in charge of the mutiny taking place here._ **

_True, but now I wonder if any of us are safe inside the palace.  
_

* * *

Around dinnertime, I have washed out the stables and put down a fresh layer of hay for the horses. I also feed them properly and groom Epona. The stallion won't let me touch him, even with the food in front of him. He nearly kicked me in the stomach.

_I'll let Ganondorf know. He seemed to like grooming him anyways._

I go clean up and head to the dining hall for dinner. I may have skipped lunch because of the whole fiasco earlier today, but I also wasn't extremely hungry either. A yawn escapes my mouth and I stretch, the bandages irritating my chest. I make a mental note to take them off after dinner. 

As soon as I sit down, the servant start handing out our plates. I notice the same girl from the other day is serving Ganondorf. She sees my eyes and winks.

_It's poisoned!_

**_Well, here's your choice, Hero. You can either let him die, or you can save his life. Be a hero or a traitor._ **

I had already made up my mind before the wolf intervened. I subtly nudge Ganondorf's leg with my own and eye the plate in front of him. I shake my head, trying to inform him not to eat anything. He looks down, then looks me in the eyes.

"Girl," he calls out to the servant who placed his food don. She tenses and walks back over. "What is your name?" he asks her.

"Telyn, Your Majesty," she responds in a tense voice. She looks like she's trying to hide something.

"Telyn, you look rather starved." He picks up a vegetable slice with his fork and hands it to her. "Have a bite," he says with an icy tone.

_A test._

**_Yes, but how will this play out? Will she eat it and reveal her plot, or will she refuse and have to be drawn out out hiding like the rat she is?_ **

_My rupees are on she doesn't eat it.  
_

She tries to refuse. "My Lord, I can't possibly eat from your plate."

He grins. "Oh, I insist."

"Ganondorf, what are you doing?" Zelda asks.

'His plate was poisoned, and he's drawing the rat out of hiding.' I inform her. 

She gasps and looks to the servant. "Did you poison the King's food?"

The girl then glares at me. "You traitor! You're supposed to defend Hyrule, not this phony king!"

I start rubbing my temples.

_Technically, with Ganondorf on the throne, I am defending Hyrule. Especially since he isn't harming anyone._

"Guards, take her away!" A few bulblins come and drag the girl to I can only guess is the direction on the dungeon. 

"You need to kill him! Traitor! You are the weak link in Hyrule's great chain!"

_~~Weak link. Weak link. Weak link.~~ _

**_Stop. Breathe.  
_ **

I slowly start taking deep breaths, trying to fight down my anxiety.

I notice Zelda has her gaze casted downwards. She looks guilty. I walk over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes hesitantly reach mine and I give her a smile that states, "hey, it's not your fault". She smiles back a thanks and Midna pipes up. 

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday." She walks over to Ganondorf's plate. "How did you know it was poisoned?"

I sigh. "That same girl asked me to kill Ganondorf a couple days ago."

The princesses gasp as I speak. 

_Whoops. Well, now they know Ganondorf knows._

"Why didn't you bring it up then?" asks the king.

I shrug. "Didn't think it was that big of a deal. How was I to know she was a part of a coup?"

He sighs. "Next time, report it immediately. I don't want this happening again. Especially now that you're at risk."

_At risk?_

**_Yes, you idiot. You saved his life and his horse today. Guarantee you the other members know what you did and will try to kill you next._ **

_Oh, damn it all to hell._


	13. Excuse Me, Princess?!

Zelda starts to pace back and forth. I've only ever seen her do this once, when she was figuring out where to meet Ganondorf for the treaties. Her eyes are trained on the floor in front of her. Midna seems to also be concentrating, her fingers druming on the chair she's gripping. Ganondorf is looking between the two, as if to understand what is going on within their minds. I feel rather awkward just standing around here, but I have a feeling all three want me to stay here. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Ganondorf moving his head to look at me. For some reason, I feel two different vibes from him. A surface layer of gratitude, respect, and the beginnings of trust. But underneath that, I feel anger, rage, and the blooming of hatred. The two vibes are conflicting and make it hard to breathe under his stare. I dare not look him in the eyes, scared to know what I'll see in those eyes. 

Deep within me, I feel the wolf start to growl. I wonder if Ganondorf can hear them. I wonder if anyone can hear the wolf, or if it's just me.

"Link, you need to leave."

I blink out of my hazed state and look at Zelda in confusion.

"Leave?"

She nods. "Yes. Not just this room, but Hyrule Castle. In fact, it may be safer for you to leave Castle Town as well."

A thousand thoughts begin racing through my mind all at once.

_What did I do wrong?_

~~_Weak Link._ ~~

_Is it because I'm a girl?  
_

~~_You will die._ ~~

_Why am I such a failure?  
_

I vaguely hear Zelda listing off reasons why I need to leave.

"Also, if word gets around that you're a female instead of a male, you'll be in even more danger. You can't be the Hero while being a woman."

_The Gerudos were strong warriors, right? Why can't I be like that?_

_What makes me so different?_

I steal a glance to Ganondorf, his eyes seem to be encouraging me to stand up for myself. 

"Excuse me, Princess?!" I stop her mid sentence."I did NOT leave my home to get put in prison, get saved by Midna, become her errand runner, conquer numerous dungeons, gather the Fused Shadows, get cursed by Zant, rescue Midna, get the Master Sword, travel all the way to the Mirror of Twilight, find it broken, conquer more dungeons, fight a female yeti monster, a dragon, and a giant ass spider to get the mirror shards so I could go into the Twilight realm to kick Zant's insane ass, get cut up and scarred on my mid section by the bastard as well as burnt scars and frost bite, bust down the doors of this castle, fight Ganondorf four time, winning THREE of those times by the way, get knocked unconscious, have Renado find out my identity, go into exile, watch the Sheikah die off, follow you and Midna out here to make a couple treaties with Ganondorf, and have Ganondorf discover my secret just to quit at the first sign of a mutiny. I have just as many scars on my body as I do in my head. I was transformed into a wolf without consent. My left arm was chopped off then put back together. I have suffered every day due to this mark!" I uncover my left hand to reveal the triforce. "I may not have embraced being a woman when I began this, but I will proudly be a woman when I finish it!" 

All three look at me with wide eyes as I pant. That was probably the most I have ever talked in a single setting.

Ganondorf regains his composure first. "Link is correct." He clears his throat. "She has gone through numerous trials. It would be insulting to tell her to go home right now."

Midna nods. "Indeed. I was there for most of her adventure, Zelda. Link is rather strong. I think she can handle a coup."

I nod in agreement, but Zelda doesn't look convinced.

"Besides," Ganondorf adds. "It's rather hypocritical of you to say Link is weak merely because of her sex."

* * *

I kindly excuse myself after Ganondorf called Zelda out.

_He was right, she was being hypocritical._

I shake my head, trying to figure out why I felt the vibes I did from the king. 

_What was with the hatred radiating from him?_

**_It was coming from Ganon, not Ganondorf._ **

_Wait, there's a difference?  
_

**_Yes. There is a difference between you and me, and there is a difference between Ganondorf and the boar beast Ganon._ **

_Huh. But why did I feel so much hate from Ganon?_

**_I don't know, but if I had to guess, Ganon is nothing but hate. Remember our battle against him?_ **

I nod and shudder. That was definitely one of the tougher fights against Ganondorf. The fact he could disappear into the Twilight didn't help. But I bested him by trusting the wolf and Midna. Her hair hand is rather strong. But during the fight, the blows were more rage focused than calculated. It was like Ganondorf wasn't in control. 

_Guess he wasn't, was he?_

**_No, he was not. I also don't think Ganondorf and Ganon get along as well as we do._ **

I nod and think back to the conflicting vibes.

_Ganondorf wants peace. Ganon wants to rule over everyone, huh?_

I hear the wolf nod in approval. I didn't even realize where I was walking until I notice that I'm just outside the alleyway where Telma's bar is located.The bandages are still wrapped on, so I decide to go in and say hi. I could use some comfort from normality. 

As soon as I walk into the bar, I feel at ease. The smell of alcohol and cat fill the air. Louise is the first to notice me and meows. I smile and bend down, holding out my hand. The white fur ball comes up to me and I proceed to pet, feeling the soft fur beneath my fingers.

"Link?" My ears perk up at the sound of a familiar bartender. I look up and wave at the red head. She smiles back.

"Been a while since I last saw you. Where have you been? Rumor has it you were thought dead."

I scratch the back of my head nervously. _Thanks a lot Ganondorf._

Her smile still stays but I notice some sadness in her eyes. 

'What's wrong?'

She slowly shakes her head. "Times have been hard nowadays."

I tilt my head as she continues. "The rebellion has disbanded, but a couple members still don't like the new ruler and want to fight him." My eyes go wide. "I tried to discourage them, as even I know it's too dangerous. But they wouldn't listen." She sighs. "If you couldn't defeat him, no one could." I avert my eyes downwards.

"But," she continues. "I guess it was for the better." I look at her questioning. "Well, the farmers now have more water for produce, the guards are no longer scared shitless of a potential attack. And the war is over."

I nod. The war for them is over.

"However, because I got the most amount of business during the war. Guess I would've had to deal with this slump either way."

I nod, not knowing how else to react.

The door opens, and Telma goes to greet the other customer. I just keep petting Louise, trying not to get lost in thought.

"Oh, hello."

I turn around and see a tall man. I straighten out and see he towers over me like everyone else. He's muscular, he could throw me through the wall if he wanted to. His red hair is long, but not incredibly long. His yellow eyes pierce into my own.

_You have got to be kidding me._

The man looks Hylian, but those eyes could only belong to Ganondorf.I play pretend and just wave at him like I would to a stranger.

"You're Link, correct?"

_Damn, he even sounds like Ganondorf but not as gruff. Nice disguise, Your Majesty._

I nod and ask Telma for a pint of ale. 

Non-Ganondorf joins me at the table in the back with his own pint.

"So, Link, you must have some fun stories to tell."

_Not very subtle, is he?_

**_No, but maybe you should entertain him._ **

_Why?_

**_You could ask for more information in return._ **

I smirk and motion for Telma to drop the curtain and let us be alone.

"Fine, but you have to give me more info on the Gerudos, Ganondorf," I whisper with a smirk.


	14. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 1500 hits! I'm shocked. Thank you all for your support! 
> 
> As a celebration, would you like a chapter in someone else's point of view? Please let me know in the comments.

I enjoy the look of shock that flashes across the king's face. A smirk is plastered on my face as he struggles to comprehend how I figured it out so soon.

_How's it feel now?_

He clears his throat after staying in a shocked state for a minute. "You, uh, figured it out rather quickly."

My smirk widens. "It's your eyes. Still golden as ever. As well as your scarlet hair. Not to mention, your voice is rather similar. Anyone who knows you would easily figure out that it's you," I explain.

"The bar owner has red hair," he defended.

I barely hold back a laugh. "Yeah, but not nearly as vibrant as yours."

He looks like he's about to rebut, but then stops himself and nods in agreement to my argument. He leans back in his chair, which creaks under him. He may look Hylian, but he's still huge. His eyes are trained on my own, but I no longer feel hatred buried deep within him. It's almost as if Ganon is pacified for now.

"So," he begins. "A tale of the Gerudos for a tale about the Hero's journey."

I nod. His eyes are the same, so I can tell when he's lying. He has been truthful about the treaties thus far, so I know when he's telling the truth. I'll be able to tell when he's lying.

"What do you wish to know?" I ask.

He cups his chin with his left hand and hums softly. "How about the story of your left arm. You said it was chopped off?"

I wince, grabbing my left shoulder. There have been nights where I dreamed of that day, but I died instead of the spirit Ordona helping me.

"Well," I begin. "It was a peaceful day, sort of. I was chosen to gift the Royal Family a sword, but I was hesitant. My friend, the only other person my age in the village, went to check on my horse. She noticed a swollen part of Epona's leg and chewed me out for it. She then took Epona to the hot springs to heal her. The mayor was worried that I was going to be late, but part of me was glad for the delay."

I sigh, my throat starting to close up. "One of the younger kids helped my talk my friend down and let me get my horse. I just promised my friend I would be safe on my journey when," I stop myself, trying to will away the tears starting to prick my eyes. "When King Bulblin came charging into the springs. My friend and the kid were knocked out. When I tried to fight, King Bulblin chopped off my left arm, which held the sword I was meant to deliver."

I take a deep breath as I remember the rest of that day. "But I couldn't die. The spirit of the spring wouldn't let me. She mended my arm. But when I woke up, they were all gone. I followed the tracks to a wall of black and orange. It was the darkness I always feared, the darkness from my nightmares. But before I could get away from it, a hand reached out and dragged me in."

Ganondorf stays quiet throughout my whole tale, but his eyes tell me everything. Curiosity at where I lived, humor at my friend scolding me, kindness at the kid helping me, but also anger at King Bulblin's actions, concern at my arm getting chopped off, shock at the way I survived, and disbelief at how I first entered Twilight.

"I never knew your journey was so scarring. I deeply apologize for my minion's actions. He will be punished, I assure you."

I laugh. "Don't worry, I got my revenge. I kicked his ass," I stop and count the number of times I fought him on my fingers. "Roughly five times after that. He got what he deserved."

Ganondorf scoffs in amazement. "Well, those certainly must be interesting stories."

I lean over and smirk. "Not til you tell me more about your people," I remind him.

He slowly smiles and nods. "Very well." He stays quiet for a minute, deciding on what to tell me. "Well, you already know the Gerudos were woman warriors. You also know that they were thieves. Would you like to know why we became thieves in the first place?"

I nod and lean forward, my elbows resting on the table. My hands cup my face and my eyes are focused on his.

He begins with a sigh. "Long ago, Hyrule was divided. The different races did not live in peace with one another. In fact, historian will tell you there was a civil war going on. And they would be correct. My people suffered the most, as the water trade had been cut off, as well as the bomb trade. It was every race for themselves, or so we thought. We became thieves to survive in the harsh desert. If we were seen in Hylian territory, we were slaughtered."

My eyes widen at hearing this. _I never knew Hyrule had such a dark history._

"Or worse," he continues. "They were sent to a place to be tortured and killed." He looks away with a pained expression. "I know not what happened to them, but I could feel their pain. I could hear their screaming at night. The worse thing was when the screams stopped."

I look down. I know what that's like, to an extent. That's how I felt when I was trying to find my friends. The times when I did sleep, their screams of terror echoed in my nightmares. But there were times that in my nightmares, the screams were cut short. Those were always the worst nightmares.

"So yes, we became thieves. We stole from Hyrule. But it was the only way we could survive. Did we kill people? Only if we had to. If a trespasser came into our land, we would throw them in the dungeon and interrogate them. Half of the time, they couldn't survive the desert or go mad with the heat. Others would refuse to tell us anything, convinced they were going to die, so they would die honorably. They either killed themselves or escaped from the dungeons and ran out into the desert." He rubs his temples. "Those ones were the most foolish, as they always escaped in the dead of night, when the desert is her most cold and most unforgiving."

I lean back and take in what he just told me. "So they were thieves, but only because of a civil war in Hyrule, and they very rarely killed as the desert killed most of them for you?"

He nods. I shake my head, trying to make sense of it all. I just can't believe that Hyrule had such a dark history.

"So," he interrupts my thoughts. "How did our precious Hero become a wolf? You said it was without consent?"

I nod, shuddering at the memory. "So the hand that grabed me pulled me through the wall of Twilight and into the Twilight covered Faron Forest. It was one of Zant's minions, but I didn't know that at the time. But as soon as I entered, my birthmark," I uncover my left hand to reveal the Triforce. "Started to burn. It also started to glow, causing the creature to throw me away from it. The triforce kept burning, the feeling stretched across my entire body. I could feel my teeth rearranging, my bones taking different shape. I screamed, wanting it to stop. When it did, I passed out. I woke up in the dungeon of Hyrule Castle, chained the the center of the floor and in a different body." I rub my arms, remembering how cold it was in the dungeon and how scared I felt. "I tried to get out, but the chains were too strong. Luckily, someone was there and willing to help me, as long as I did what she said."

"Princess Midna?" Ganondorf asks, his voice laced with disbelief.

I nod, smirking at the memory. "And man was she a spitfire. We didn't exactly get along at first. She was just using me to get what she wanted while I was struggling to cope with the fact I was transformed into a wolf.But she started teaching my the ways of the wolf, how to use my senses, how to look for a soft patch of dirt I could dig, how to see invisible enemies with my third eye." I shake my head and look to the side. "But every time I did those things, the voice in my head began to grow to the point they're now their own entity. And trust me, the wolf and I didn't get alt first. " The wolf and I both laugh at the memory. 

Ganondorf joins in on our laughter. "I guess if I want to know how the story progresses, I'll need to tell you more on the Gerudos?"

I nod in almost excitement, causing a small smile to stretch across his face. "So you're aware of why we became thieves. Hmmm," he contemplates while cupping his chin. "Well, we trained our young to survive in the desert from a very young age. And during the war, we taught them to survive in the most extreme of situations. When they learned to walk properly, we taught them how to walk and survive in the desert. When they could properly hold an object, we gave them safety swords and started to train them how to fight. At age eight, we started to teach them how to ride a horse. By age ten, we sorted them into archers, horseback riders, sword fighters, or relief. The relief stayed behind and helped with the sick or wounded. By the time they turned eighteen, they would go through a trial to earn their place among the people. Each trial was catered to the person taking it. It would challenge them, push them, but it was never designed to break them or kill them. However," he sighs. "I regret to say some have died. And we gave them a proper funeral. The mother was allowed a month to grieve." He shakes his head, tears barely visible in his yellow eyes.

I look at him, wondering just how strong he really is.

He continues. "But if they earned their place, which happened more often than not, then we would all feast that night, as we had another sister in the ranks. She also had access to the forger, and was given an official garb of our people. If they were horseback riders, they got to select their own horse and train it. Archers could make their own bows, relief had access to the desert's plants that could be used to make elixirs. Sword fighters could learn how to make their own weapons and the materials they wanted for said weapons." A fond smile has found its way across his face as he recalls this.

"And at age twenty-one, all Gerudos were required to take a class on how to woo a male. In my case, I had to learn how to woo a female." He laughs and says, "I had to try to woo some of my fellow classmates." I join in on his laughter. 

A knock interupts us and Telma pulls back the curtain. "Sorry to bother, but I'm closing up soon." Her right hand gently raps against the empty door frame while her left clutches the curtain. I nod to Ganondorf and get up, signing a thank you to Telma. She nods and follows both me and Ganondorf out.

We watch her lock up the bar and head home. I look up at the night sky and sigh. I didn't even realize that I've been relaxed this whole evening. Not only that, but there's a little less weight off of my shoulders.

"Shall we head back to the castle?" Ganondorf asks.

I nod. "Same time next week?" I ask, pointing towards the bar.

He looks at me, at the bar, then back at me. He nods, a small smile on his face.

I let him lead me back to the castle, but as soon as we pass the gates, I swear I hear the familiar sound of a golden wolf's growl. I look around, but no one is there aside form me and the king. I shrug it off, chalking it up to my imagination.


	15. The Treaty of Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So sorry for the long hiatus. College has been hectic. But hey, new chapter! I will try to update more consistently, but I can't make any promises.
> 
> Also, if anyone is confused how I'm writing Link and the wolf as separate entities, just watch Yu-Gi-Oh! That's where I'm basing their dynamic from. Same goes for Ganondorf and Ganon.

I sigh happily as I look up at the blue sky. The soft grass beneath me is comforting as well as the rough bark of the tree I'm leaning against. Judging by the sun's position in the sky, I would guess it's roughly mid-day. The fresh air is nice, as I was just about to go crazy being confined in the castle and the city limits. While I do not trust Ganondorf completely, I know he actually wants his treaties to go through. 

I hear Epona munching on some of the grass near by. She seems happy to finally get out of the stables. We were able to sneak out early this morning. I left a note on my door stating I was out for the day. I need a breather. Epona needs it too. 

_Seems like none of us can be contained in one place for very long._

**_Indeed_** _ **not,**_ the wolf agrees. _**We were meant to serve the princess, however, we require the open field in return.**_

 _Yeah,_ I nod. _It's weird though. I was trained to protect the throne of Hyrule. Doesn't that mean I should be serving Ganondorf right now? After all, he isn't harming anyone._

**_That has yet to be decided._ **

_What do you mean?  
_

**_It seems that Ganondorf is going to give Zelda complete control over the way the people should be treated from what he did when we first arrived._ **

That's right. He showed Zelda the town along with its people. He showed her none of them were suffering under his reign.

_But what of me? I'm not a citizen of Hyrule. I'm from Ordon._

The wolf hums. _**I guess we shall see.**_

I nod and look back up at the sky. I watch as the clouds float peacefully.

"Is it strange I envy the clouds?" I ask aloud. "They seem so peaceful. They're in no rush to go anywhere. How I wish I could be at peace like them."

No one but the birds respond to my musings. I shake my head and laugh softly. It's good not to feel any pressure on my chest as I laugh. Since I was up so early, I decided to forgo the bandages and just slip on the make-shift tunic. Pants are really comfortable.

I listen to the birds chirping, wondering what they're saying. It was nice to be able to understand the animals while I was in the wolf form. The wolf never tells me, as they state that to understand the wild, you need to be part of the wild.Throughout my journey, the animals have helped tremendously. The cats in Hyrule Castle Town, the squirrel from Ordon, even Epona was a great help, as she motivated me to keep going. The hawk lead me to great treasure and Sera's cat helped me in Ordon. I still feel bad for scaring Hanch, but it's not like I can really apologize for it. 

It's rather frustrating, keeping more than half of my adventure a secret. No one would believe me if I told them I was a wolf. Not that I could tell anyone as everyone believes me to be a mute man. I guess that's why it was nice to talk about it to Ganondorf. He's the only other person besides Midna who will listen to what I went through. As much as I like talking to Midna, she also went through most of my journey with me. I don't want to bear her down with reliving everything by telling her again and again.

Ganondorf, however, willingly listens to my stories and I get to hear more about his homeland back when it was populated by his kind. It's rather interesting how he was raised by only women. I guess that's why he was successful. If you're trained by a warrior, you expect to defeat a warrior in battle. And a woman warrior in Hyrule has much more to prove. She will fight like a man, hit hard and heavy. That's why the Shade taught me those hidden skills. He knew I would need to be light on my feet and would need to be able to get behind my enemy. Attack from behind, you usually don't have to worry about getting cut. Which was exactly like what Ganondorf was expecting. He must have been keeping a close eye on my combat style because he was expecting me to come in ready to hit hard then duck out of the way if needed. He just needed to wear me down first. The puppet Zelda fight and the Ganon fight were tests. He wanted to determine my fighting style before fighting me with a sword himself.

"Clever bastard," I mutter to myself.

"Who is?"

I yelp and hop up on my feet, quickly unsheath my weapon, a sword I found in the barracks of the castle. I turn and face a familiar smug-looking ginger.

"Stop sneaking up on my like that! How are you even doing that?!" I yell.

His smirk widens. "Magic," he simply states.

_Smartass._

He chuckles, either reading my face that portrays annoyance or reading my thoughts. "So, little vai, what are you doing out here anyways?"

I shrug and sheath my weapon. "Needed to get away for a bit. Did you not see the note on my door?"

He nods and leans again the tree. "I did. I was just wondering why."

I sigh. "I'm a free spirit. Trying to contain me inside walls isn't going to work," I explain.

He smirks and nods. "Yes, I remember you sneaking out one night. Impressive work I must say."

"How did you know I was sneaking out that night?" I ask.

"Simple," he says. "I was already out of the castle when I saw you. I didn't recognize you at first, but you walked with such confidence. When others stared at you, admiring your beauty, you didn't blush or shy away from it, nor did you embrace it. You hardly acknowledged it. You were a strange woman by yourself in a large town. I recognized you had courage. So I kept a close eye on you. When I warned you about it being late, you stood your ground, allowing me to get a good look at your eye. Your courageous eyes are what gave you away."

I'm taken aback at that. I know I shouldn't be surprised, he's a warrior like me so he must have been trained to notice even the tiniest details when acquiring a target, but still, no one has paid that much attention to me to notice the smallest things like how I knew I was being admired but refused to acknowledge it.

I shake my head. "You continue to surprise me."

He smirks even more.

_Damn, I just stroked his ego._

But his smirk drops. "Unfortunately, I have to surprise you in a not so fortunate way. You're needed back at the castle."

My heart sinks at this news. I know I spent half the day by myself, but I was hoping for more. However, I know I have a job to do.

I nod solemnly. "I'll ride back as fast as I can."

"I'm sorry to say that's not an option." He snaps his fingers and Epona disappears. "You're needed now."

"Epona!"

"Don't worry, she's back at the stables. I would never hurt your horse, I swear to you."

I look at his eyes and I see he's telling the truth. I nod, but a traitorous part of me does not want to believe him.

He extends his hand out to me. "Let's go."

I gulp and hesitantly take his hand. It's at least three times bigger than mine. His hand is calloused, just like mine. A sign of a hard-working warrior.

I feel my body start to tear itself apart, similar to the twilight travel. I don't scream, for it doesn't hurt and I'm very use to teleporting at this point. We teleport into a room I haven't seen, but I know by the stony walls we're back in the castle. Instantly, I miss the open field and the warmth of the sun.

"Ah, Link," I turn and see Zelda standing at a long desk with a stack of papers near her. "We can finally begin."

I nod and go stand in a corner, as to be able to watch the whole endeavor. Ganondorf sits across from Zelda while Midna stand behind her.

_Are they about to discuss the terms of a treaty?_

**_Seems so._ **

"I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, hereby agree to acknowledge and accept Ganondorf Dragmire's reign as King. I shall make a public announcement to the people that King Ganondorf shall have control over the land."

Ganondorf nods and follows with, "I, King Ganondorf Dragmire, acknowledge Princess Zelda's heritage and grant her complete control over the people and shall announce such at a public speech."

_Doesn't that technically give Zelda more power?_

**_Not necessarily. Kingdoms often go to war over land, not people. Yes, you need people to take care of the land. I believe this is a balance of power._ **

"Do the two witnesses agree these are fair terms?" Zelda asks.

Midna and I look at each other and nod slightly.

"We do," Midna answers.

Zelda and Ganondorf nod. "Then we shall begin the documentation," Zelda states.

_Do I have to be here for this?_

**_Yes. I hate it too but I think that for treaty signings, there must be two witnesses present._ **

_Shouldn't it be unbiased witnesses?  
_

**_Normally, yes. However, it is not possible to find someone with an unbiased opinion of Ganondorf._ **

_True. But why me and Midna?  
_

**_Midna has a treaty with Ganondorf, so therefore has to make calls that would benefit both her and him. You're here because you're the Hero. You also may have a treaty coming up one day. You will also do what benefits Zelda and the people of Hyrule. The two of you are the only ones who will be able to see the balance or call someone out if one gains too much._ **

_But I wasn't able to see that.  
_

**_Keep in mind Zelda thinks we are one in the same. Ganondorf knows we aren't but knows you will ask me if you are confused. Both of them know Midna is royalty and can help you as well._ **

_Fair enough._

We stay there for what feels like hours. Both are signing documents, some for land, other for the rights of the people. Finally, they get down to the last paper.

"As a token of my appreciation, I present to you a gift," Zelda says as she slides the paper to Ganondorf. He reads it then looks at her surprised.

"I thought Link wasn't a citizen of Hyrule."

_Wait, what?_

"Actually, she is," Zelda states with authority and points to a paragraph on the paper. "It states that she lived most of her life in a training town in Hyrule territory. She never had any formal documentation on her moving and becoming a citizen of Ordon. Therefore, she is still considered a citizen of Hyrule. Her life is mine to give."

_What?! Why would she-_

I watch in shock as Ganondorf signs the paper. 

Midna runs over to me and teleports us away. We end up at the stables and she pushes me to Epona.

"Link, run. Run as far away as you can. Go beyond Hyrule. I will not see you become a slave."

I nod, mounting Epona. "But wait," I look down at her. "Doesn't this violate your treaty?"

She smirks. "I am not knowingly sending harm to his kingdom, now am I?"

_Midna, you are the best._

I smile at her with tears in my eyes. "Thank you."

She nods. "I will teleport you as far as I can. You're on your own from there. Good luck."

I nod and we share a bittersweet smile.

I feel the tug of the twilight and I'm sent through her portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I will try to update as soon as possible. 
> 
> But what on Earth could be going on with Zelda? Hmmmm.


	16. On The Run

I don't know where I end up at, all I know is that Epona and I have to keep moving. We keep going and going, the plains and fields a blur around us.

_Why would she do that? Why would she sign my life over?_

I wait for a moment, but the wolf doesn't respond. I guess they're in as much shock as I am. My breath grows quick as my ears start to ring. A painful memory I have been repressing for a long time is trying to resurface.

_Stay focused, stay focused! Don't go back there. Stay here, in the present!_

~~_Weak Link._ ~~

_No, stop! Link, stay here.  
_

~~_Weak Link. WeakLink. WEakLinkWEakLink._ ~~

_"Can't you do anything right?!" I gasp and look up at the scowling face of my teacher. I try to run but he grabs me by the hair. "If it weren't for that fucking mark on you're hand, you would be dead!" he shouts in my ear. Tears surface in my eyes. I try to hide them, but he sees and shakes me in the air. "Are you showing weakness?! Well, I guess you haven't learned your lesson." He throws me to the ground and sneers. "One week in isolation ought to toughen you up!"_

_He bends down and grabs my hair again. I struggle to get out of his grip as he drags me to the dried up well._

_"Stop, please! I'll do anything, I swear!" I beg._

_He just laughs and holds me in the air above the well. "I guess you've also forgotten that while you're here, you're life is mine. That means I get to punish you as I please. You bear that mark, you little maggot. That means you are not a person, just an extension of the throne, a pawn, a toy. Once your use is up, you're dead. Your life will never be your own. It will always belong to someone else. As soon as you stop acting like you can just go doing as you please, I might start lightening up on you." And with that I fall down to the bottom of the well._

**_Link, snap out of it!_ **

I gasp as I am reeled back to the present. 

_**What the hell was that?** _

"My...my past..." I answer between pants.

_**Who was that man?** _

I stay silent, not wanting to admit who he was. 

**_Link?_ **

"It doesn't matter now. He's dead."

I take a look around and notice we've come to a stop. Epona's drinking water from a stream. I pat her neck.

_She seems exhausted. We best camp for the night._

Luckily, my journeys have helped me get used to roughing it, so making a make-shift camp is super easy now. I also hunt for some food. We're in an open field, so I only catch a couple rabbits but I do manage to find some berries. 

_**Link, we need to talk.** _

_About what?  
_

**_That flashback you had._ **

_What is there to talk about? So I had a traumatic childhood, big deal.  
_

**_It IS a big deal, Link. How long have you been hiding that? How long has that memory been repressed?_ **

_It doesn't matter.  
_

**_Yes, it does. Especially when someone told you that you were nothing more than just an object. Just how old were you when he told you that?_ **

_It. Doesn't. Matter.  
_

**_Link-_ **

_No! I don't want to talk about it!  
_

"Sav'saaba! Good evening!"

I jerk out of my arguement and see a dark skinned girl waving at me.

"Sorry for startling you, but may I join you? You're about to start a campfire, yes?"

I nod and gesture over to a spot as I get the flint for the fire. The sun is starting to set, and the air is starting to get colder.

"Sarqso. Thank you."

I nod and start the fire. The lady seems rather chill with being next to a total stranger.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Nali. Who are you?"

'Link,' I sign.

She bites her lip and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know sign language. I also don't know the Hylian alphabet. Looks like we've hit a language barrier, huh?" Sympathy is rich in her voice.

I shrug, Then tilt my head. She looks at me confused so I point to her throat then mimic her talking.

"Oh, how can I speak Hylian?"

I nod.

"Well, my mother taught me to speak it, but I was never any good at reading. I can't even read Gerudo."

_Gerudo? Wait, is she a Gerudo?_

I tilt my head again.

"Oh, do you know who Gerudos are?"

I shake my hand in the universal "somewhat" sign.

She smiles. "Well, around a hundred years ago, my tribe traveled outside of Hyrule and ended up just a few miles away from here. WE tend to stay away from the Hylian borders. Most Hylians would want us dead."

_What?_

"Oh, I guess you don't know. Hylians never really got along with Gerudos. They were at constant war with one another. In fact, if some of the warriors survived the final battle, they came here."

_You're rather talkative about your people. But why are you telling this to a Hylian?_

"But you're running from Hyrule as well, yes? No Hylian is aloud outside of Hyrule's boarders without the say so of the Royal family. But they would have sent a spy with plenty of food and supplies."

_Okay, she's smarter than I originally gave her credit for._

"How about you come with me to New Gerudo Town? There's a translator there who knows Hylian sign language."

_This may be a trap._

I politely shake my head.

She smirks. "Well, there isn't going to be another town in miles. It may take weeks to get somewhere else, and that's if you know where you're going."

_She's not going to take no for an answer._

**_Be wary, Link. If it is a trap, you'll have to be ready for it._ **

_You're saying I should go with her?_

**_Yes, because on the slight possibility she's telling the truth, it would be a good way to get supplies._ **

_I refuse to be a prisoner though.  
_

"I can see you're inner struggle. Well, what can I offer as a token of my word?" 

I look to the rabbits I killed and try to mimic cooking.

"So, if I cook for you, you'll come to my village?"

I nod, albeit hesitantly.

"Yay! It's a deal!"

_Why does she want me to go with her so badly?_

**_Take a close look at her._ **

She's buff, I'll give her that. So much so that she could probably crush my head between her thighs without much effort. Her hair is long and red, tied into a high ponytail. I notice slight bruises and cuts on her arms.

_She's been attacked._

**_It would seem so. I think she wants a free escort back to her village._ **

_I get it. She saw the bow and arrows as well as my sword. It still could be a trap though.  
_

**_Indeed, so be careful._ **

"So, uh, are you a warrior? I didn't think the Hylian Royal Family let women train. Oh, is that why you ran? You want to be a free woman who can fight for herself? That's great, you'll fit right in with my village."

On and on all throughout the night she rambled. She didn't really need me to speak as she pretty much answered her own questions. Her rambling continues as I saddle up Epona and follow her to her village. I've tuned her out a long time ago. Not being able to participate in a conversation is kind of boring.

"Well, here we are!"

I blink a couple times to get focused and see a small town before me. Of all women.

_I know Ganondorf said the Gerudos were primarily women but I didn't think to this extreme!_

As soon as I think of Ganondorf, my mind flashes back to him signing the paper.

_I still can't believe he did that._

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Nali says, disrupting my pity party.

I nod and have Epona trot into the village.


	17. New Gerudo Town

_This has to be a trap._

I feel the eyes of every Gerudo on me as I trot into town. They seem as tense as I feel. Glad to know we're all waiting for an attack.

"This is our lovely town!" Nali exclaims. "This is where I grew up-"

"NALI!"

Never before did I think this tough, hyper girl could flinch but the rough cold voice of an older woman has her shutting up immediately. A smaller Gerudo woman walks out into the square. She looks older than Impaz, yet I still believe she could kick my ass. She's dressed in silver and white, not unlike the rest of the Gerudos, but her clothes seem to be less adorned with golden patterns. A golden choker with a huge red amulet is wrap around her neck. I can't shake off the feeling I've met her before.

"What have I said about outsiders?" she scolds.

Nali rubs her arm nervously. "I needed protection. You know what it's like out there at night and I couldn't fight them off by myself."

_So I was an escort. But who was I protecting her from?_

"Plus, she is a she. We allow women in here, right?"

The older woman sighs. The two then start speaking in a language I can't understand. I think it's Gerudo, since it sounds similar to what Ganondorf would mutter to himself.

_Ganondorf..._

**_Stop. This is no time for a flashback. You have to stay focused._ **

_Right._

I take another look around me and notice the the elder is the only one wearing gloves. She's also the only one who's pants almost reach her ankle. Everyone else has there pants to just below the knee. Everyone else's tops are a different color. She is the only one that's wearing a white top. 

_Why do I feel like I know her?_

"Vai."

I look at the elder, who is now staring at me.

"Nali says you don't speak. Is this true?"

'Yes.' I sign.

"Hmm." She nods. "What is your name?"

'Link.'

"Link?"

She knows sign!

"Hmm, a popular name, no?"

I nod. Link is more popular than you'd think.

"I thank you for bringing Nali back safely. Do you know of the threat that surrounds us?"

'No.'

"I thought not. We are being attacked by the Yiga clan. A fierce group of assassins."

'Yiga?'

"Ah, you don't know them either. The Yiga were formed after the Hyrule Civil War ended. They wanted to follow the dark ways of their ancestors. So they broke off from the Shiekah and became the Yiga. The Yiga were forced out of Hyrule, and when they found our encampment, they started to attack anyone who was foolish enough to travel alone."

My head is spinning.

_Dark arts? The Shiekah? There's no way they would be part of any dark arts._

A dark, bloody dungeon filled with the sound of screams and chants flashes before my eyes. 

_Could they?_

"As reward for returning Nali safe and sound, we will grant you refuge here," the elder continues. "Nali says you ran away from Hyrule, yes?"

I nod. 'I was to be a slave when I was born free.'

She nods. "I can understand that. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Nabooru. I am the elder here. My daughter, the chief, will want an audience with you. Don't worry, she can't kill you as long as you're under my protection."

_Nabooru. Wait, didn't I have a dream about her?_

* * *

It's been a few days since I came into this town. The chief was rather nice. She allowed me to stay as long as I need. Nabooru has been my translator here, but when she's busy, I hang out with her granddaughter Urbosa. She's about the same age as me. While all the Gerudos are ripped, Urbosa is the most ripped of them all. She has hips and thighs for days.

_Are all Gerudos hot or is it just me?_

"Hello, little vai."

_Speak of the devil._

I turn and see Urbosa coming towards me. She makes walking look sexy. How does she do that?

'Hi, Lady Urbosa.'

She laughs, causing me to blush. "No need to call me lady, little vai. You're free to call me Urbosa."

I nod and blush a little more. She sits next to me, under the shade of an umbrella. We watch the kids play and the people shop.

"You like watching people, don't you?"

I shrug. 'Habit.'

She nods. "A warrior's habit." She sighs and looks at me. "I can see you're a very strong woman, but you're not used to relaxing and enjoying things, are you?"

I shake my head, because it's true. I can't relax. I relaxed at the Castle and I was nearly sold off into slavery.

"Your eyes hold so many shadow, little vai. How long have you been fighting?"

'I don't remember times of peace.'  I respond truthfully. Even in Ordon, I was plagued with nightmares and I had to constantly hide the fact I was a woman.

"I'm so sorry."

I look at her in shock. _Why is she sorry?_

She seems to be on the brink of tears. "You and I are so close in age. Both of us just barely eighteen. Yet, we have just as much experience as soldiers twice our age. We've seen wars, deaths, tragedies. We've made and lost friends." She turns towards me and looks me directly in the eyes. "But we have to live for them, Link. I don't mean just surviving. I mean actually live for those who can't. Do you understand?"

She doesn't wait for my response. She gets up and sends a smirk me over her shoulder before walking away.


	18. A Visit From The King

Life among the Gerudo is tougher than Link expected. Ganondorf wasn't lying in his story about how they were fierce and brutal. Just as she suspected, Nabooru totally kicked her ass in the fighting area. But she understood why they were so tough. Originally, they lived in the harsh desert land known as Gerudo Desert, however, since they were kicked out when Arbiter's Grounds was being constructed, they moved here. It was a torturous long walk, with cripples, elders, and wounded all having to make the trek. They finally arrived here, a place similar to their home but not as freezing in the night or as scorching during the day. The canyon walls provide the perfect protection from outsiders. Except for the Yiga clan.

They're a vile group of murderers. According to Nabooru, they killed the would-have-been king a few years ago and have been trying to kill the current chief ever since. She said that since I'm here, they shouldn't try anything, but I'm not convinced. I think they'll catch on eventually that I'm a fighter and will try to take me on. I asked Nabooru why they fled from the Sheikah clan, but she doesn't know. She assumes it had something to do with the Civil War a hundred years ago. 

I'm scared what's going to happen if they manage to kill the chief. Urbosa would take the throne, but I'm not sure if she's ready. She's a fighter more than a diplomat, or so she says. She has some extreme words of wisdom for a twenty year old. It's not that she can't take the throne, it's that she doesn't believe in herself. She needs to learn to trust herself and that she'll do what's right for her people.

_**Sounds familiar.** _

_Huh? What do you mean?  
_

**_Link, how long are you going to refuse taking your own advice?_ **

_Urbosa has a group of people to lead. I'm just a warrior without a war._

**_You are fighting one of the toughest wars of all, and you don't even know it._ **

_What?_

**_You're battling your past. You still haven't told me what that flashback was about. Who was that man?_ **

_No one important.  
_

**_He was. He scarred you up pretty badly. I'd say he's important to your past._ **

_He was just another asshole. Nothing more.  
_

**_How long are you going to hide the truth from me?_ **

_As long as I have to.  
_

**_...  
Would you tell Ganondorf if he asked?_ **

_No. Not then and certainly not now.  
_

**_I can sense your bitterness. You were actually trusting him._ **

I sigh. _The worst thing is that Ganondorf was never lying. I finally got conformation on that. But he was still a man of mystery, never giving me the full picture._

"Link."

I look up and see the goddess herself.

'Hi Urbosa. How are you?'

She smirks. "Doing well. I see you finally dropped the Lady title."

I blush and rub the back of my head. It took me a couple weeks to drop the title from her name. Or has it been months? I've lost track of how long I've been with the Gerudos.

"Came out here to think?" she asks. We both look up at the stars as they shine bright.

I nod, not explaining what I was thinking about. She doesn't need to know I have a wolf spirit in my head.

"It is a very beautiful night."

I nod again, my eyes scanning the canyon walls.While I don't see her doing it, I know she's also scanning the walls. 

"Truthfully, this is one of the best lookout spots. The Yiga haven't attacked in nearly a month. It concerns me."

_A month. Is that how long I've been here? Is that how long I've escaped the clutches of the King?_

'You think they'll strike soon?'  


"I hope not. But I would prefer to be on guard at all times."

I nod and sigh.

_A warrior, through and through. Always on guard._

"Oh, I also came here to give you a word of warning."

'Warning?'

"The King of Hyrule wants to make a treaty. He's coming here tomorrow. Against Mother's better judgement, I'm telling you this. I'm sorry it's last minute."

_Ganondorf? Here?! Shit!_ I feel my breath start to quicken along with my heartbeat.

"I also assigned you to fetch water tomorrow. Which just so happens to be at the same time the King is due to arrive."

_Urbosa, I could kiss you right now!_

I sigh in relief, my heartbeat starting to slow down. I smile up at Urbosa, mouthing a Thank You. She nods and stands. 

"You should get some rest. You'll be waking up early tomorrow."

I nod and stand as well.

* * *

When the morning comes, I quickly hook Epona up to the cart and roll the empty barrels onto said cart. I want to get out before Ganondorf appears on the horizon. If he sees me, he might force me back to Hyrule where he has complete control over my life.

"Already awake and ready," I hear Urbosa's teasing behind me. I give her a smirk as I load the last barrel. 

'Well, I'm not nearly as strong as a Gerudo. It might just take me all day to get the proper amount of water.'

She doesn't buy it for a minute. She just laughs and shakes her head. "Just be careful. We can't afford to give you a partner for this, so the Yiga may strike."

Right, the guards and some of the citizens have gotten sick recently. The chief is concerned, so she ordered everyone to protect the town. Urbosa and I agree the Yiga are somehow behind it, but we don't know how.

'Maybe I can find what's been making everyone sick.' I sign hopefully.

Urbosa offers a small smile. Realistically, I probably won't and she knows that. I just want to help as much as I can.

"Return safely to us. And be careful of when you come back."

'Let's just hope the treaty won't take multiple days and they'll leave by the time I'm done.'

She nods and walks me to the city gates. 

The walk to the watering hole is long, probably a couple hours. For most of the trip, I scan the horizon for the King and his escorts. About the time I reach the watering hole, I see him on the horizon. He towers over everyone, even on horseback. There are four horsemen behind him and foot soldiers at the front and back.

They keep moving towards the Gerudo town. I doubt they saw me, or paid me any notice. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. My focus goes back to the water. That's when I notice it.

All the greenery around the water was dead. The fish that lived there were floating on the water's murky surface. I couldn't even see my reflection in the water.

"Poisoned. Someone poisoned the water."

_Fuck, what do I do? I have to go back. But Ganondorf will be there by the time I return. He'll no doubt want me._

**_It's not like they can trade you over._ **

_Trade me over...trade my life for clean water. Zora's domain has the freshest water I've ever seen. Maybe Ganondorf will be willing to send them clean water if I exchange my life.  
_

**_Link, no. Midna risked her life so you wouldn't be a slave. Don't let her sacrifice go to waste._ **

_But how am I supposed to just let these people go without water?  
_

**_Use your head. Obviously the Yiga did this._ **

_Your point?  
_

**_They also need fresh water._ **

I pause. _They wouldn't contaminate the only source of water. They know of another._

**_Exactly. I'm sure if you use your tracking abilities, you'll find an animal that knows another source of water._ **

_But what about the barrels? The poison from the water must have already set into the wood. It would just contaminate the other water source.  
_

**_True..._ **

_...we have to go back to get other barrels and to sterilize these ones.  
_

**_Yup._ **

I growl. I feel so trapped.

**_You could try sneaking in._ **

_Yeah right. They are Gerudo!_ Ganondorf _is a Gerudo. They would notice me before I even reach the gate._

**_Do you have any better ideas?_ **

_...no..._

**_Urbosa and Nabooru might cover for you. Just try it. We have to try, for them._ **

_I hate it when you're right.  
_

I unhook Epona from the cart. Maybe, just maybe I can beat them. The two hour walk will lessen considerably with me riding on horseback. 

"Let's go Epona."

I ride for what feels like eternity. I reach the town before Ganondorf's men. Urbosa is rather surprised.

"Link, what are you doing back so early? And where are the barrels?"

'The water hole's been poisionsed.'

"Poisoned? Do you think it was the Yiga?"

'That's the only answer I could come up with. I don't have much time. I need tracking equipment. I'll find another watering hole.'

We jump as we hear the sound of a whistle, signalling the arrival of the King.

"That will have to wait. Go inside and hide. Stay hidden and no matter what you hear, do not come out."

I nod and go to the stables. I have Epona hide behind the barn, Ganondorf would notice her immediately. I bite my lip as I hide in the hay loft. As long as no one looks up, I'll be fine. I feel Ganondorf's boot steps before I hear them. My heartbeat is so fast, I'm surprised the animals don't hear it. The tall figure of Ganondorf strides into the barn and I duck further into the hay loft. I hear him undoing the saddle from his horse.

"How long will you be staying with us, Your Highness?" I hear Urbosa ask.

"How ever long I need to, Your Majesty." Ganondorf returns.

_Shit! Does he know I'm here? Is he going to stall the treaty?_

I'm not allowed to think to far on that thought as the war drums have started up. 

"What's going on?" Ganondorf asks.

"We're under attack!" Urbosa unsheathes her sword and rushes out of the barn.

_The Yiga!_

I slide down from the loft as Ganondorf runs out and I duck into an empty stall. I see the chaos that forms outside. Thousands of Yiga soldiers overpowering the hunders of healthy Gerudos. Hylian soldiers try to fight but they can't counter magic. Ganondorf is making the biggest dent in the Yiga numbers alongside Urbosa. Nabooru is holding her own and is keeping the elders and children safe. 

Ganondorf's black stallion neighs harshly at me, getting my attention. I notice attached to the saddle near his stable is the Master Sword. I nod and grab it, my Triforce shining as it reunites with the sword. I open the back doors of the stable and get Epona.

"Time to ride into war girl."

She neighs, somewhat happily. Once a warhorse, always a warhorse.

I charge out on Epona and once in the center of the battle, I leap off her and slice as many Yiga soldiers as I can. The wolf merges into my spirit as they normally do in a fight. My senses grow sharper. I see the soldiers rushing towards me and I use the skills the Shade taught me. When I am surrounded, I spin and slice them out of my way. If there is one in heavy armor, I helm split them. If one jumps all over the place, I try to get behind them and slice their back. When there is magic sent my way, I parry it off my shield.

I couldn't dodge everything though. I get hit in the shoulder with an arrow. I growl, semi-thankful it landed in my right shoulder instead of my left one. Still hurts like a bitch. Urbosa comes to my side and covers me as I fight. I could no longer see Ganondorf. I don't know where he went. I don't even see the chief. All I see are the Yiga, there numbers never seem to lessen.

"How many are there?!" I ask in anger.

"Too many- wait, you can talk?" Urbosa falters. I block a blade that would have hit her. 

"Focus! Now's not the time!"

"Agreed." She nods. "But we will discuss this later."

I nod and keep fighting. That's when I hear a very familiar roar. The Yiga stop for a second and I look over to see Beast Boar Ganon.

"They're in trouble now." I say as I grab Urbosa and get her to some cover. 

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me! You don't want to be near him when he's like that."

Sure enough, he proves me right. With his long, sharp tusks, he wipes out more Yiga soldiers then all of us combined. They try to fight back, but they were powerless against him. They shot at his eyes, his nose, his claws, his feet, but nothing was working. Nothing except for shooting the crystal on his head or getting a very powerful Princess of Twilight to throw him would stop him. Some soldiers tried teleporting on top of him and strike him there, but it doesn't work. His only weak spot that is vulnerable to a sword is his belly. And no one is dumb enough to get to a rampaging beast's belly while it's in full charge.

"Will he calm down?"

I tilt my head in a "maybe" fashion. "I hope so."

"Can you defeat him like that if he can't?"

I nod. "Yeah. His weak spots are the crystal on his head and a wound on his belly. To get to the belly, you need to strike the head."

"Where'd he go?" We glance over to see the Yiga's cornered to a canyon wall, but no Ganon in sight. I don't see the portals.

"Watch, he's gonna fall on all of them." I tell Urbosa. Sure enough, Ganon plops on them all from out of nowhere. While not all of them got squashed, a good portion of them did.

"ENOUGH!"

We all look over to see-

"Mother!" Urbosa gasps in shock as we see the chief fall to the ground, dead. The Yiga leader standing over her body with a bloody dagger.

"It's over, Gerudos! You will bow to me, or die!" he bellows.I look to Urbosa, who tightens the grip on her sword and walks out of hiding. "No."

"What?"

"No, we will never bow to you!" Authority rings through her voice. "We are the Gerudo. We will never bow down to an outsider. We will defeat you!"

I smirk in pride and walk out as well. Other soldiers follow my example. We all stand behind her. The Hylian soldiers join us in the ranks. Ganon roars behind us.

"You're outnumbered, Princess," he tries to threaten.

"But you're outmatched," Urbosa counters. Ganon roars in agreement.

I nod. Breaking off most of the arrow in my shoulder, I get ready to charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so sorry for not posting in a while. Things have been extremely difficult as of late. College is taking up most of my time, so I had to quit my job and I am currently moving in with my mom this week. Hopefully, I can get into a nice routine at her house and might be able to post a chapter every Saturday. Key word being "might". 
> 
> Thank you for all of your kind comments and support. It really makes me smile knowing I'm writing something others enjoy! I hope you are all safe and are taking care of yourselves.


End file.
